Back From the Edge
by nolabell66
Summary: Sometimes the road back is a long one. Sequel to "For the Love Of"
1. Chapter 1

**I did say there would a follow up to For the Love Of. I have to say Roman losing his crap on Triple H at TLC was a big inspiration for this. Hope you like.**

" _Lily, we are rebuilding, you are the only female witch. I know you love Joe. And I know you will mourn him. But think it wasn't that hard for him. They are more animal than Human."_

 _"_ Shut up," Lily sat up in bed. She frantically searched the room with her eyes. It was dark and she was alone.

"Lily," a voice came from the dark. "It was a dream," Lily's heart still pounded, her body shook. She pulled the blankets and moved back, the bed sank from the weight of someone sitting on it. "Lily," she focused on the voice.

"Colby," her voice called out.

"Just a dream, we're safe," Colby's tried to reassure her. Lily blinked still trying to make out the figure on her bed.

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized.

"It's ok," Colby looked back to the door, "she's ok," Colby called out. Lily heard footsteps leaving. "You able to go back to sleep?" Lily nodded laying back into the bed slowly. Colby moved back to the floor where he laid down.

"Joe please," Lily pleaded to herself, as she listened to howls fill the air.

...

Jonathan sat on the porch looking over the yard, and the edge of the woods that surrounded them. It had been fours weeks, since Kane found them this abandoned farm house. Jonathan, Renee, Colby, Joshua, Trinity and Lily had fixed it up to make it liveable. All their threats had been eliminated. But at a huge price, Joe had not shift back since their fight with Lancer, and his cousins Jonathan's death. Renee was still terrified of Lily after watching her kill both Bo, and Bray. And Colby and Lily were just weird with each other. The sound of footsteps made him look up. "He out there," Colby held a mug of coffee looking in the same direction as Jonathan.

"Yeah, just past the trees," Jonathan gave a head nod. "He smells her, and the baby." Colby took a seat on the top step.

"What worries me is Roman smells her, where is Joe in all of it?" Colby placed the coffee mug next to him. "I don't know anyone who has come back." He looked back at the house, watching for Lily. She held on everyday hoping, wishing Joe would come home. And they all tried to hang on with her.

"I went two weeks," Jonathan rubbed his face.

"It took four to get you normal," Colby eye scanned the woods again. "You know the longer you stay the more the wolf takes over." Both sat quite, lost in their own thoughts.

"It is really easy to get lost," Jonathan's voice was quite. After he attacked Renee, Jonathan let Dean take over. He would ran till he couldn't, it was easier than facing what he did. "Joe never left," Jonathan smiled, shaking his head. "I just can't give up."

"I am not asking or suggesting we do," Colby said, "it is just Lily pregnant. And I really believe Roman knows. He is all Alfa, I just don't know what he will do."

"You would be surprised what love will do, my friend." Jonathan walked into the house.

"I hope you are right," Colby looked into his coffee mug.

...

Lily made her way down stairs to the kitchen. It was an old fashion farmhouse kitchen. Complete with a black pot belly stove and swing door leading out. Renee and Trinity stood and the island in the middle of the room. The sound of Renee's laughter made Lily smile. She missed her, she was the kindest, gentlest person Lily had met. And she had always been by Lily's side. When no one else could make her feel like she belonged, Renee did. It hurt not to have that. Renee all but run from Lily, she would cower in fear. Lily wasn't sure how to make it right. "Need help," Lily asked smiling. Both ladies looked up, Renee looking away quickly.

"No, " Trinity answered. Trinity had never liked Lily, and never hid it. Lily knew she blamed her for past and present sorrow brought to this pack.

Lily didn't need anyone to tell her what she caused. She carried it, felt it every minute of everyday. The look on both Renee and Trinity's face. The whispers of Jonathan, Josha and Colby. And most of all the absence of Joe.

Renee kept her eyes down, and stayed close to Trinity. Lily stood back watching Trinity try to light the stove. "Here," Lily finally walked over, holding her hand over the burner till she felt the heat. Lily longed for Renee to clap, jump up and down, being so proud of her. Lily couldn't take their silence anymore.

...

Lily walked out to the pouch. Colby still sat on the top step. "He out there," Lily leaned against the doorframe.

"He knows," Colby answered. Their relationship had become strained. Colby felt he had to protect Lily, keep her safe. Lily only talked to him when she had to. "Lily, I," Colby stopped, whenever he brought up Joe or the baby Lily would get upset. "I don't know what to do. I have never seen or been around."

"It will be fine," Lily had to keep telling herself that.

"Lily, you are human," Colby stood up, making Lily go stiff. She didn't like him close to her. "None of us know what will happen."

"Joe's mom was human," Lily answered.

"And she is not here to tell us," Trinity voice cause Lily to turn backing into Colby. "His dad his sisters, hell he's not even here." Colby growled at her comments.

"Trinity," Lily stepped toward her, "you have never liked me. And it really use to bother me." Colby stayed close. Gone was the quite, shy, and timid girl. Lily had gained and stayed controlling the powers she had. But they were still attached to her emotions, and got stronger with them. "So why are you here," Lily asked Trinity. "Cause I don't need you." Trinity stood silent," what you have nowhere to go?"

"You are the one who should leave," Trinity said through clenched teeth. A smirk came to Lily.

"I am having your pack leaders baby," Lily step closer now face to face. Trinity breathed heavy, their raised voices brought Jonathan, Renee and Joshua to the pouch.

"Back down, Trinity,"Jonathan snapped.

"Why do you all defend her, she has ruined us," Trinity yelled,"she not one of us."

"She is Joe's choose," Colby raised his eyebrow. "We have been through this."

"If you can't handle it," Jonathan spoke up.

"You are all fools," Trinity said with a laugh.

"Trinity, than leave," Jonathan reiterated.

"No," Lily spoke up, everyone watched and waited. "She has nowhere and no one to go to." Lily didn't want to her to be shunned. Lily knew how bad Trinity felt the loss of Jonathan. Her grief was great, Lily had heard her howls late at night. They weren't like the other, they came from a deeper place.

Trinity eye were glowing still full of rage, all of them knew what was coming. Naomi seem to spring from Trinity. Naomi teeth show her back arched, shaking her whole body. Low growls came from Colby and Jonathan," go run it off," Jonathan pointed toward the woods. They all watched as Naomi leaped to the ground running toward the woods.

Lily stayed on the pouch for Trinity to return, even though Colby asked her not to. "I won't be far," Colby let out a deep breath, walking toward the door.

"She won't hurt me," Lily said keeping her eyes in the direction she saw Naomi run. "She could have killed me ten times over. She never did."

"She knew what Joe would have done," Colby almost shattered at the thought.

"Maybe, but Joe's been gone," Lily cast her eyes toward Colby, "she is hurting,Colby."

"We all are," Colby stepped in to the door.

...

The sun was setting, Lily still waited for Trinity to return. She keep her eyes toward the woods, she wondered if Trinity had run into Roman. Each one of them would ran at night trying to reach him. Trinity slowly came up the yard to the house. Lily sat up she knew she would be tired. She had shifted so fast her clothes had shred. Most werewolves had a higher body temperature than humans. And nudity was nothing they were ashamed of. Lily had just grown use to it.

Trinity looked up at Lily, she started up the steps slowly. "Here," Lily held out a glass, "just water." Lily shook her head, " _don't worry it is just water."_ Bray words haunted her, Lily paused, she knew not to close her eyes. Than she would see him, hearing him was bad enough. Trinity took the glass sniffing it,"You want a blanket or something?" Trinity drink the water in one gulp.

"No," was her answer, she started for the house.

"Look," Lily called out, "I get it, you hate me. And I understand why, really I do." Trinity stopped, "I didn't want this any of it. There are days when I wish I never knew. I wish Paul never found me, never told me. That Joe didn't see me outside that bookstore. That he listened to everyone and took Galina as his mate," Lily's words were coming faster, "I wish, " she stopped sucking in air. "I wish I would have listened to Joe and left Bray's not listened to anything he said. Not believed him so much. But I just wanted so much to know about me." Tears spilt out and Lily sobbed, " I never had what you had. You have a history, a family that told you, taught you. I just didn't want to be helpless, I didn't want people fighting for me." Trinity looked into the house," I am sorry about Jonathan, I know you know Joe never meant that. Maybe that why he won't come back. I don't know," Trinity turned slowly, Lily wasn't sure but she thought she saw tears. "I don't pretend to know your pain. I live with at least the hope Joe will come back. And if I could fix or ease any of the pain I have caused I would. But I can't, and honestly I need your help." Trinity gave lily a confused look," I know nothing about raising a werewolf, I have no idea what is happening to me. Look I am not asking for us to be best friends, just," Lily stood up," if I walk in a room you don't have to walk out." Trinity bit her lip, letting out a deep breath.

"I have put all my energy into hating you, blaming you," Trinity bottom lip quivered. "Funny, I think this is the first time I have ever really listened to you," Lily gave a chuckle because she was right. "I have been so lost without," Trinity looked down, her shoulders bounced.

"I am sorry," Lily slowly reached out. "I am glad you stayed," Lily had feared with all they had been through they were all go their separate ways. Or maybe what they had been through held them together.

"I really hated you because I was raised to," Trinity wiped her eyes.

"We all get held to a past we didn't create,"Lily shrugged, Trinity laughed. For the first time Lily felt at ease with her. "Oh if Joe could see us now." Lily smiled.

"You keep him here," Trinity said.

"Yeah, I know the baby."

"No," Trinity stopped her," you." Lily didn't understand, and as if Trinity knew,"we can hear each other's thought when we are in wolf form. But we hear our wolf selves. I hear Roman he knows somewhere in there he loves you. He confused, it kinda like him and Joe are fighting. Make sense," Trinity asked. Lily gave a nod.

"I just worry who is going to win that fight," Lily answered.


	2. Chapter 2

After Lily's talk with Trinity she slept sound, for the first time in a month. She didn't cry herself to sleep, or have the hunting dreams she had been. Opening her eyes, adjusting to the light coming in. Colby still crawled up on the floor, he been there every night. No matter how many times she told him it was fine, he stayed. Lily sometimes wondered if he was keeping someone out or trying to keep her in.

The cold floor made her pull her feet up, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Than it hit her, she planted her feet on the ground. Her hand went to her stomach. Hunger ripped through her, but it was more than that. It was like she hadn't eaten in days. Stepping over Colby, making her way to the kitchen as fast as she could.

Ripping cabinet door open, anything her fingers touched went to her mouth. She reached the refrigerator, ripping food out, it was like a blind rage. Unable to stop, she never felt this out of control. "What the hell," Colby stood at the kitchen entrance. Lily looked up, seeing him, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Wow," Jonathan's voice made them turn. He had one in from his night run. "You hungry Lily," Lily looked around at the empty packages, broken eggs, refrigerators door still open, she looked down at her hand realizing she clung to a slab of bacon. She swallowed realizing the other half was in her mouth. Lily leaned on the counter. Colby and Jonathan moved to her side, in fear she might fall. "You need to sit," Colby started moving her to a chair, Jonathan holding on to Lily other side.

"Why did I do that," embarrassed Lily hung her head. Colby only looked at Jonathan.

"Don't look at me," Jonathan shrugged.

"It's the baby," Trinity announced standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"I am only maybe two months," Lily sat up, surprised her stomach wasn't turning.

"We don't have a nine month pregnancy," Trinity took a towel from the sink and started to clean. "Most it is three month, but were you are human, witch. That must affect it but I don't think it will be nine months."

"We need to go to the McMahon's," Colby said, he didn't know what else to do.

"No," Lily voiced raised, "Vince isn't going to know anything, and I don't trust that daughter of his."

"I can see who I can reach out to," Trinity watched Lily.

"Thank you," Lily smiled at her, "let me help you clean, I made the mess," Lily stood, Colby watched to make sure she was steady enough.

"No, go get a shower," Trinity gave her a nod.

"Who do you know," Colby asked Trinity without looking at her. Whatever the two had talked about the night seemed to work. Lily and Trinity had never spoken three civil words, and Trinity was now offering help.

"My mom had a mid wife," Trinity gathered more trash. "Look, I know Joe's mom had four kids. But I am worried that baby is strong. If it has an appetite like this already."

"It is part Lily too," Colby didn't want Trinity to finish her sentence. Lily was strong, very strong she would be fine. He had to keep telling himself that.

…

Lily stood in the shower, her hands moved down her hair. She reached for the bottle of shampoo. As she poured it into her hand, she noticed her stomach. She looked down again, her hand moved lower. There was no way she could have a baby bump already. She washed her hands free of the shampoo. Turning the water off quickly, Lily grabbed a towel wiping the water from her face. Stepping out into a fog filled bathroom. Wiping the mirror clear with her hand. Turning to the side, seeing the reflection of what she had felt in the shower, a small mound growing from her lower stomach. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't be starting to show already, part fear and joy ran through her. Lily wanted to be the mother of Joe's children, they talked about it, dreamed about it. She just never thought it would be like this, alone. She always pictured him with her, his mother to help. Sakia becoming a proud grandfather again. Not like this, alone scared not sure what was happening to her. Drying her body off and grabbed some clothing hoping to hide the new bump for right now. She needed to get out of the house, take a walk, just clear her head.

…

Lily bounced down the porch steps, hair still wet. "Where you going," Colby was by her side.

"Just a walk," Lily's eyes focused on the woods.

"I'll," Colby could tell something was wrong. He was sure this morning scared her.

"No," Lily stopped short, "I just need to think, by myself. Ok, I will be fine." Lily didn't wait for an answer. She just put her head down and started back across the yard.

The air was chilled but the sun made Lily feel warm. She just breathed in the fresh air, looked up at the trees. Fall was coming, the leaves had started to change, " I guess you will be a winter baby," Lily patted her stomach. It was peaceful, which is what Lily needed. Finding a rock to sit on, Lily closed her eyes and breathed deep. Letting herself relax almost starting to drift off. Her finger twitched, she moved it over her stomach again. It was subtle, Lily thought it was the wind, or water off a tree leaf. Her eyes opened to a pair of black eyes looking back at her, Roman's eyes. A warm nose sniffed around her stomach. Lily sat as still as her body would let her. Slowly raising her hand wanting to reached out to him. "Joe," her voice just above a whisper. Looking up at her again, he shook his head. "Roman please, it's been long," Lily let her hand come to his neck. He pulled back, tensing up, "just wait," Lily came to her feet. Roman continued to back away, a low growl coming from him. Lily heart ached, never had Roman backed away from her. He seemed so far away, he didn't understand her. Didn't know her, "Joe it is me," Lily voices filled the air and bounced off the trees. Roman stayed low, teeth showing.

"Lily just back away," Colby called. Lily stood still watching Roman. She was sure Colby followed her, right now she wanted him gone. His being there was causing Roman to be on the defense. "Lily," Colby called again.

"He is fine," she turned her head to Colby. She snapped her head back when she heard Roman leap away. "Damn it," Lily yelled, "I told you I didn't need you!"

"Lily that is not Joe and it is not the Roman you know," Colby stated.

"He wouldn't hurt me, you have said he knows about the baby." Her anger gave way to tears. "I haven't seen him," she pushed past Colby.

"Lily," Colby followed her.

"I can take care of myself," Lily stopped, "I am not yours."

"I never said," would this ever end? Maybe Jonathan was right, they couldn't go back. Maybe they needed to stop trying so hard to get it back. "You don't understand, Joe is deep in there. I just don't want to see you get hurt. He, you don't need that."

"He wasn't going to hurt me," Lily yelled, branches snapped, "I can handle myself," her hands raised and with it the wind picked up. "For all of Bray's faults, he taught me that," she pushed forward, and without touching Colby sent him off his feet. "Now leave me alone!" Lily left Colby on the ground.

"You are not the only one, who lost him," Colby span to his feet, "you are not the only one who blames yourself. I should have never." Anger, fear, and sadness started pouring out of him.

"What,you should have never what Colby," maybe this needed to be done. Get it all out, "fucked me, cause that is all it was. Just because Joe not here, that doesn't change. You are not taking his spot with me."

"What ever," Colby tried not to cry, "it shouldn't have happened. But things were so bad and Joe was desperate. I have never seen him that way. He has always been a leader." His head dropped, "he has always been mine friend, and now he doesn't even know me. I am just trying to be his friend now. If it was me, I would want to know someone is looking after you, taking care of you. It is the only thing I can do." Turning away hoping Lily didn't see him cry. "Or he remembers, maybe he hoped I would say no. I tried,but he just kept saying it was once. Don't let emotions get in the way. There was no other way."

"I'm sorry," Lily gave Colby his space. She had been so caught up in her own grief, she hadn't seen everyone else's pain. Joe wasn't just a friend he was there pack leader. They all made a promise to each other. And had seemed they had all broken it. "I created this, and I have been selfish."

"You have to stop that," Colby rubbed his hands over his face. "We all have to stop blaming yourselves, each other. What's done is done. We have a lot more to focus on." Lily nodded in agreement. "We need to get Joe back, and we have a baby coming," Colby smiled, it faded as he looked down at Lily's stomach,"you can't be," he didn't know much about pregnancy, but he was sure Lily was showing way more than she should.

"I hope Trinity can find someone soon," Lily patted her stomach. "Cause I don't think this is right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for anyone reading. Let me know what you think. Reviews just let you know if it is worth everyone's time to keep going on with a story.**

 **Have to give credit to Willow for a line in this chapter. And if you don't already, go read her stuff. You will be happy you did.**

Colby swung the ax again, it came cracking down on the wood. Taking the two halves placing them on the pile. "Think we have enough wood for three winter," Joshua laughed. He handed Colby a glass of water. "So, Lily saw Roman?"

"Yeah," Colby wiped his mouth with his forearm. "Walked right up to her."

"Think he knew it was her," Josha asked. Colby nodded, his tongue wetted his lips.

"He took off when he saw me," Colby ran his hand through his hair.

"Look man we need to figure out we are going to do," Josha chewed his lip. "It is like ship in the night in this house. All that tension, we won't make it like this."

"It just so much happened," Seth shook his head, "Joe was pack leader."

"Well, Joe isn't here," Joshua spoke up, "I hope he comes back, but in the meantime."

"I don't know how Lily will take it," Colby knew the answer to that. He feared she would think they were writing Joe off.

"Man, I get she is with Joe and she is pregnant but she is not a wolf," Joshua said sternly. "This about us, and your survival. How we do things. Look we were wrong for leaving, we should have stayed, I don't know if that would have changed anything."

"I don't think so," Colby shook his head, "Joe was in a different place. He was so afraid Heyman would get Lily." Colby's voice trailed off.

"Than it is true," Joshua asked, "You marked."

"Yeah, Bray made us believe it was the only way to defeat Lesnar. Bray wanted to show Lily how easy it would be for Joe to, hand her over, I guess. Show her he was more animal than human. Part of he and Bo's plan to repopulate witches. Far as anyone knows Lily the last female."

"No wonder Lily, ripped his heart out. He did just about the same to her. That had to kill Joe."

"And that is my worry," Colby eyes widened, "between that and your brother. What if it is to much? What if he feels he can't come back?"

"We just keep doing what we are doing. He has stayed close, that says a lot." Joshua leaned against the wood pile.

"Let me just talk to Lily before we, talk to everyone else."

…

Lily sat on her bed looking out the window. Colby knew she would be back out in the woods looking for Joe. "Lily," Colby called, "I need to talk to you about something." Lily turned her head toward him. Colby walked in slowly. "I was talking to Joshua, we need to."

"It will be you," Lily swung her legs around set on the edge of the bed. "I had the window open. You were under my window."

"Oh," Colby almost left foolish. "It's just till Joe comes back."

"I know," Lily nodded, she didn't understand everything about their way of life. But she knew they had been living a certain way for centuries. They needed that more than ever now. "You know what Seth means," Lily asked, her voice was almost sign song, like it wasn't her for a moment. Colby looked at her wide eyes. That was the same question Bray had asked.

"Appointed," Colby answered.

"Fits you," Lily looked him in the eye. She realized it was the first time in a long time. Colby was around her almost always, but she avoided looking at him. "There something else. We need to get over this whole, we had had sex thing." The way Lily phrased it made Colby chuckle.

"You know," Colby straighten his legs out in front of him, "I say we look at it is a medical procedure."

"We could," Lily giggled, "but what about the second time? You know when."

"You used me like a cheap bar whore," Colby tried to keep it light, "Lily you were hurting. I dare say in a bit of shock. I was just there, it could have been booze, or fighting. You just needed to be out of yourself for a minute." Colby clapped his hands together, "like being drunk, doesn't count."

"I don't want you to think," Lily didn't want to hurt his feelings. Or have him believe feeling that she didn't have for him.

"Lily, I am not going to lie. You are beautiful, and funny, sweet, and that whole powerful thing," Colby smirked. "I have caught myself feeling jealous of Joe. Honestly I think we all are. You two love each other."

"Yeah but Jonathan loved Trinity and Renee and Jon love each other," Lily interrupted him.

"It just different, it is like watching a fairy tale. Knowing he would do anything for you. I can't really put it into words. It just something you hope you have it. Plus you two are like the Beyoncé and Jay Z of the supernatural word." Lily doubled over with laughter. It made Colby smile to see her happy.

"I have much better hair than her." Lily wiped her eyes.

"Lily I want us to be friends," Colby stopped, he thought before he spoke again. "But if Joe doesn't, I mean I know he will. He loves you and the baby, but if." He and Lily looked at each other.

"Wouldn't be anyone else," Lily didn't need Colby to finish his question. She still believed Joe would come back. Maybe she felt she owned it Colby, but she wouldn't want anyone else in her or her baby's life. Lily didn't love him in the way she did Joe, but she cared about him.

"Trinity is down stairs," Colby and Lily turned seeing Renee standing in the doorway. Both wondered how much she heard. "She has company." Colby stood helping Lily up.

"I hate that she looks at me like that," Lily fixed her shirt over her new bump.

"Talk to her," Colby said.

"I don't think she sees me ripping out body parts as a medical procedure," Lily groaned.

"Well," Colby tilted his head, "I mean it kinda is."

"I hate you," Lily laughed giving Colby a playful shove, "move or I will turn you into a frog."

"You can do that," Colby laughed.

..

Trinity stood in the kitchen with two other woman. "This is Sarona and Mercedes," Trinity announced.

"Sarona," Colby out reached his hand.

"Colby," she shook his hand and smiled. Joe and her family went way back. It give Colby a sense of ease knowing Trinity had found her. And that Sarona had come. Her family still believed a the old ways. No crossing blood lines, you stay with your own kind.

"This is Lily," Colb turned to Lily. Both women stepped forward.

"Afa talked very highly about you." Sarona smiled, hoping it would put Lily at ease. She could smell how tense she was. Not so much fear but need to protect. "That is a Anoa'i," she placed her hand on Lily's stomach.

"I don't," Lily became overcome with emotions. She feared more than anything the safety of her baby. With it being a hybrid, not only did some still look down upon it. She feared if someone like Heyman still leaked.

"We are here to help," Sarona smiled, at first sight she seemed hard. But her smiled soften her face.

"Are you," Lily wiped her eyes, "werewolfs?"

"Yes, Tamina is my wolf name."

"My is Sasha," Mercedes stepped forward, she was much smaller. And seemed a bit shy.

"Mercedes is still learning, you will be her first delivery," Sarona gave a nod to Mercedes.

"Well, about that," Colby jumped in. "Can you tell when that might be?"

"Maybe eight, nine weeks," Sarona answered. "Mercedes, why don't you and Lily go for a walk. You can get some history."

"Look," Lily cut her off," I can handle whatever you have to say." Lily was scared but wanted to know what was happening and what was going to happen to her.

"Ok," Sarona raised her eyebrow. "There is a chance you won't live through the birth." Lily shook her head, in understanding. That was something she had already figured out.

"Joe's mother," Lily cleared her throat.

"It was a risk every time. And to be honest it took a long time for her to heal after each one. She was in bed for a month with Joe. My mother delivered him. I know you don't want to hear this and it doesn't matter now. But there is a reason we were not meant to cross blood lines." Lily gave a chuckle,"we can shift, at anytime. That means if that baby shifts before it is born. And most werewolf spend the end of the pregnancy in wolf form. Makes delivery easier and safer."

"I didn't shift before I was thirteen," Colby argued.

"That you remember," Sarona corrected him.

"Ok," Lily wanted to stop this before it got escalated. "I could die, what's new? Going to happen one day. I am guessing you will be staying?" Lily looked between them.

"We can," Sarona seemed almost shocked.

"I have done things I never thought I could," Lily smiled at her, " and I really want this. I think it will bring Joe back."

"I will do all I can," Sarona had to admire Lily, she seemed determined. Sarona hoped it was enough, for Lily and the baby. This baby was strong and came from two very strong people.

...

Lily went with Mercedes to her room. Colby stayed back with Sarona. "Think she can do it," Colby asked.

"Yeah," Sarona smiled shaking her head. "I mean it will be rough but."

"Maybe with Lily being," Colby knew Lily wasn't ecexelly human, "the baby might."

"No that baby is definitely wolf," Sarona assured him. "I don't doubt there is Lily in there. But they will take a wolf form. Lily strength will help her, the love her and Joe have."

"Think Joe will come back," Colby asked.

"He hasn't left you guys, really. If he didn't remember or Roman didn't care he would have been gone. I just worry what will come back." Sarona answered. "It is going to take a long time for the wolf to completely leave him. A long time before he can separate Joe and a Roman again."

"Hits keep coming," Colby had feared that. He never stayed shifted for long. But he knew the toll it took on your body, mind and spirit.

"Love can do a lot," Sarona smiled.

"Yeah," Colby answered under his breath, "we all keep saying that."


	4. Chapter 4

"What they say," Jonathan asked Colby.

"You know," Colby shrugged," she could die."

"Seems she is always running from death," Jonathan watched Renee in the yard picking flowers.

"Hey, aren't we all," Colby said. "You ever try and talk to Renee about Lily?" It seemed like one of the last things that needed to be resolved.

"She is just scared," Jonathan waved to Renee as she looked up.

"She has to know that Lily only did that because there was no other choice," Colby looked down at Renee. "I think it would help Lily out if."

"I have tried," Jonathan looked at Colby. "You know how she is. She may not have wings, but she is still a fairy. They don't have the best control of their emotions."

"Not for nothing but she forgave you," Colby felt bad bringing it up. He knew Jonathan had never fully forgiven himself for attacking Renee.

"She sees it different," Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Joshua and you talk," Jonathan just wanted to change to subject. He never understood or felt he deserved Renee's forgiveness.

"Yeah," Colby shook his head. "I talked to Lily, she understood."

"Maybe if we start acting like a pack again," Jonathan ran his hand over his hand.

"I don't know, I want him back," Seth stopped. "It will be what it would be."

"I don't buy that bullshit," Jonathan's hand made a fest, "Joe is coming back, not because of that baby, not because of Lily, not because of anything other than he is a Anoa'i. It is who he is, what he is." Jonathan tone was strong. "He won't let Heyman win. Cause fuck him!" It brought a smile to Colby's face.

"Maybe we should put you in charge," Colby patted Jonathan on the shoulder.

…

Lily sat on a rock, she hoped it was the same one. Maybe he was still close, maybe he came back looking for her. Lily listened, hoping, she closed her eyes. She focused and waited, her eyes popped open. She could hear his breathing, she pulled herself off the rock. Keeping her ears open she followed the sound. Her footsteps became quicker, the trees started to thin out. She could hear growling, heavy breathing, and a snapping sound became louder. Isabella held her stomach as she broke into a run. She swore she could smell him. "Jo," Isabella stopped, her eyes adjusted to the sight in front of her. A deer laid on the ground, it's back faced Lily. Her hand went from her stomach to her mouth. Dark eyes met her's, Roman's head came up from the middle of the deer. His teeth and fur dipped with blood. He kept his eyes on her lower his mouth back to the middle of the deer. Lily wanted to cry, scream, but nothing came out. She had seen Joe shift. She seen him run, seen him fight. But there was something about seeing him eating an animal. For the first time she felt hopeless.

….

"Lily, Lily," Colby yelled, he ran to the back of the house. "Lily!" He felt panicked, his chest was tight. Sweat was starting to cover his body. This wasn't the feeling he had when he was about to shift. It was as if something was pulling him. As if someone reached in his chest, grabbed his heart and was pulling him by it. He couldn't stop to caught his breath, he closed his eyes trying in some way to ground himself. He bent forward placing his hand just above his knees.

"What," Colby pulled his head up, he straightened himself. His mouth was to dry to form words. Colby feet seemed to move on their own, his eyes screened the yard again. Finally he saw Lily, she leaned against the house. Her head was down and her hand on her stomach. "Lily," Colby ran to her side. "What's wrong," he could finally breath again.

"I saw," Lily sobbed and coughed.

"Was he hurt," Colby asked. Lily shook her head.

"He was," she spit out, " eating." She couldn't finish her sentence. Colby tried to figure out what Lily was saying.

"Eating," he wasn't even sure if he heard her right.

"A deer," Lily's hands covered her face, "he was eating a deer." She swallowed air letting out a loud sob.

"Oh," Colby was beginning to realize what Lily had seen. He had never hunted in wolf form. And had never feed that way. "Let's get in the house," Colby took Lily by the arm. He felt better being next to her. He couldn't worry about that now, he had to make sure Lily and the baby were ok. This stress could not be good for either of them.

….

Colby sat in the overstuffed chair looking out the window. Lily was laying down,Sarona had checked her. She was fine just upset. "Is Lily ok," Colby turned his head. Renee stood in the doorway from the room.

"I think," Colby shook his head, he studied Renee. He could tell there was more she wanted to say. "Renee," Colby stood slowly walking toward her, "Lily could use a friend."

"She has you," Renee's voice quivered.

"She could use a girlfriend," Colby raised his eyebrows. "She is still Lily."

"But she get mad easier now," Renee eyebrows came together and her eyes cast down. "She is stronger, and." Renee stopped.

"Renee what happened at Bray's," Colby stopped on his name. "That was to save herself, save us. Lily is strong, but she wouldn't hurt us." Renee kept her eyes low, her hand went to her neck.

"But what if she doesn't survive the baby," Renee's voice was full of sadness and fear. Colby stopped standing straight up.

"You are afraid she won't make it," his voice was low and questioning. Renee nodded.

"Renee, did you know." Renee waited to answer she shuffled her feet.

"I knew, I didn't say anything, I hoped it would be a new beginning. I couldn't say anything, she was so stressed. And Joe was so upset." Renee shrugged, "but it all went so bad. And now Joe is gone. And I just."

"Renee pulling away from Lily won't make it any easier, if she," Colby wouldn't say it. "It hurts her that you are scared of her. You were always the one person who accepted her. Look just try, please," Colby couldn't say anymore, he knew how sensitive Renee was.

"Maybe, "Renee slowly looked up, "she would like some bath salt. I made some with lemon juice. It might help I heard woman's backs hurt, their feet." Renee smiled.

"I think she would really like that." Colby smiled.

"Colby," Renee smile faded, " you know she loves Joe and even if," Renee moved her hair from her face. "She will always love Joe."

"I know," Colby nodded, "I would never try and replace him, in anyway." Colby was sure Renee had overheard his and Lily talk before. Renee's head turned.

"Someone is here," she started for the door. Colby followed, "it's Scott and Kevin."

"How did they find us," Colby asked. Renee opened the door waving. Both man waved back.

"I should make tea," Renee announced. Leaving Colby at the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. His last meeting with Kevin and Scott did not go well.

"What brings you here," Colby forced a smile.

"Heard you had all been through some heavy shit," Kevin answered.

"That is an understatement," Colby stood to the side letting the men in, "Renee made tea," he started to the kitchen. Maybe talking to them wouldn't hurt. They had been through their trials, any wisdom could help.

..

"Man," Kevin shook his head after listen to Colby retell their last few months. "You seen Roman?"

"Yeah he is close, we look for him every night. I can hear him," Colby said.

"That's good," Scott cut in.

"It hard on Lily," Colby looked toward the stairs that lead to the upstairs. "And this baby."

"Baby," Kevin voice was full of shock. "Lily is pregnant."

"Yes," Colby thought word had gotten out. "I think that is why Roman stays close. I think Joe knows, or Roman," Colby was making himself dizzy trying to explain.

"But Lily being a human," Scott asked.

"We have a midwife," Colby answered, "look I know we don't have a great past, but I am drowning. I don't even know if Lily will live through this. If Joe comes back I don't know what he will back as. I don't know what that baby will be." Colby stopped, he looked up. "I guess I am asking for help. I know you have all been around."

"I think he just called us old," Scott laughed.

"Well," Kevin gave a smirk, "I have always thought you were a cocky, know it all, ass." Colby wanted to defend himself, half knowing he was right. "Always reminded me of myself." Both Kevin and Scott laughed. Colby looked between both man.

"We got nothing else going on," Scott stepped forward holding his hand out.

"Thank you," Colby grabbed his hand, he had never meant that so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank** **you to everyone reading this. Sorry the update took so long. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer.**

"Lily," Renee kept her voice low, she held the door half open. She heard Sarona voice.

"You can't get this upset," Sarona said, "you need your strength." Renee pushed the door open a little more. "We are part wolf, wolves eat meat, they hunt. What, you think he has gone this long without food?"

"It was just seeing it," Lily's voice was shaky.

"Here," Sarona patted the bed. "Lay back." Sarona got up from the bed, walking to her bag. Lily laid back, she had to pull her shirt down over her stomach. Sarona pulled out her stethoscope, she walked back to Lily. Placing the ear pieces in each ear she tapped the end. Than ran her hand over it, "warming it up," she smiled at Lily. She lifted the bottom of Lily's shirt, place the round melt against her skin. Sarona closed her eyes and let her head fall. "There they are," she moved the stethoscope, "here," she pulled the earpiece out and with her free hand to Lily. Lily took it places it in her ears, she waited and then heard it. A strong rhythmic thud.

"Is that," Lily choked back tears.

"That is your baby, and they need you to be as strong as they are," Sarona smiled.

"Can I listen," Renee's voice came from behind Sarona. Lily gave her a small smile and handed her the stethoscope. Renee leaned her head down putting the earpieces in. She waited, her eyes grew wide. "Oh," she squealed, "I hear it. I hear their heartbeat."

"Crazy right," Lily wiped her eyes.

"What is going on in here," the woman turned seeing Colby, Kevin, and Scott entering the room.

"We can hear the baby," Renee beamed.

"I was letting them hear the heartbeat," Sarona smiled, "hey," she nodded toward Scott and Kevin.

"You want to hear," Lily asked from the bed. Slowly Kevin walked over, taking the stethoscope from Renee.

"Good and strong," he smiled looking behind him. Scott was next.

"You know," Scott smiled down at Lily, "when your mom was pregnant with you. I use to get sick when she did." He gave a small laugh, "still can't stand the smell of Italian salad dressing." Lily laughed.

"Colby," Lily called, Colby walked around Scott. He slowly put the stethoscope to his ears.

"Wow," he choked out. "That is amazing."

"I wish," Lily stopped herself, she didn't want to damper this.

"He can," Colby said looking back at Lily. "He can," he said it louder. Colby stood, "when we are chasing him." Colby turned looking at everyone. "He always says he can hear and smell." Colby's words drifted off.

"But is that Roman or Joe," Lily asked sitting herself up.

"Joe let Roman take over," Scott spoke up, "When I ran I knew Scott was there I just didn't want to be him."

"He is right," Jonathan's voice entered the room. "Joe let Roman take over that night. And Roman is holding Joe back. I still knew everyone when I ran. He looks at us and there is nothing there."

"Well," Lily spoke, " we have to convince Roman."

"You have to take it easy," Sarona pointed to Lily.

"We could go for a walk," Renee suggested. "I found a spring." The room seemed to go quite.

"Ok," Lily nodded, Colby and Jonathan exchanged a smile.

…

Lily pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Renee was making them a picnic lunch. Lily walked the house looking for Scott. She found him in the back yard.

"When you get here," Lily asked walking toward him.

"Oh, hour ago," Scott answered.

"Who else knows we are here," Lily asked.

"Not many," Scott answered, "Kane of course, Cena, he knows where everyone is."

"The McMahon's," Lily asked.

"I think Paul knows but he isn't saying much. As for the old man. He is just happy it is over." Scott huffed.

"Did my mother have a book, something she wrote in," Lily asked. She remembered Bray's book of shadows.

"Hon, anything that was left after that mess, Kane took care of. It was a miracle they got you out." Scott looked down, the pain shown through his eyes. "I jumped on Lesnar back, he shook me off. I blacked out and when I came to." Lily had heard very few stories of her mother. She always wondered but it was a way of life for her. When she was young she didn't even give it much thought. There were no pictures, no letters left, no other family. Lily grew up only knowing her parents were both died, and dead was for ever. But at this point in her life she truly missed her mother. She didn't want that for her child to face the same fate. If Lily didn't make it through the birth and Joe never came back. Lily wanted them to know who they were, and not second hand.

"Why did you get sick when she did," Lily asked.

"The whole imprinting thing, " Scott answered. "She was so proud of you." Scott smiled, "you favor her."

"Scott I need you to do something for me," Lily's voice went low. "I want to see Kane."

"Kane," Scott voice went high. "You know he only comes to clean up. No one knows where he stays. The only person who knew was Paul."

"And Cena," Lily raised an eyebrow, "you said it yourself he knows where everyone is."

"Lily, I don't know," Scott head dropped.

"I just need you to keep Colby busy," Lily said, "nothing bad is going to happening."

"No one has ever gone to see him," Scott placed his hands on his hips.

"Paul went," Lily cut him off.

"Lily he leaves nothing and," Scott was hoping he could talk her out of this. But he knew he couldn't, like her mother she was strong willed. "Just be careful. And Cena may not even tell you."

….

Lily smiled as her and Renee walked through the woods. "It is not far," Renee pointed. "Jonathan found it. You ok?"

"I am fine," Lily answered.

"Here," Renee moved a branch back. There was a small spring, enclosed by rocks. "The water is really clear." Renee sat down the panic basket she brought. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," Lily nodded, she felt like she was always hungry. She laid a blanket Renee had packed over the rocks.

"Here," Renee handed Lily a half sandwich. Renee sat next to Lily, taking her shoes off. Renee dipped her foot in the water. "Oh," she yelped pulling it back quickly.

"Cold," Lily smiled, "here," Lily took her hands holding them out, closing her eyes. Renee sat watching the water start to change. "Try now," Lily titled her head. Renee slowly slipped her foot in.

"Nice," she smiled, taking her sandwich. Lily followed placing her feet in the water. "Renee," Lily looked at her sandwich, "I am sorry I scared you." Renee's chewing stopped. "I know it was a lot to see."

"I thought things would be normal," Renee swallowed her food. "I mean I knew it was hard what you and Colby went through, but I knew you and Joe could move on." Renee looked over at Lily. "I didn't want to end up like Bo."

"I won't, trust me that didn't feel good," Lily place her half eaten sandwich next to her, wiping her hands off. That night still haunted her, the look on both mans faces before they died. The words Bo said to her. "You were always a good friend to me. And right now I need that." Renee slide close to Lily and wrapped her arms around her. Lily smiled, "come on Renee, don't cry." Lily had to fight her own tears.

"I am worried about," Renee's voice was muffled in Lily's shoulder.

"Mine," Lily's head snapped up. "Mine," Lily looked around.

"Did you hear that," she asked Renee. Renee sat up wiping her nose.

"Hear what," she asked.

"Mine," Lily jumped to her feet standing on the rocks.

"Who is there," Lily yelled. She waited looking around. Renee began to gather their things. "I heard you." Lily turned seeing Roman behind them, coming from a bush. His snout in the air, he walked toward Lily. "Renee stay calm," Lily held her hand, hoping Renee would listen. Lily slowly sat down on the rocks. Roman came to her, she watched him sniffing. He stopped his nose resting against her stomach. "Mine," Lily heard again.

"Your's," Lily answered. She let her hand go to her stomach. Roman sat down, even than he was eye to eye with Lily. "I have never heard you." Lily almost laughed. She had heard them all talk of how they could hear each when they shifted. But Lily never heard Roman. "We need you home," Lily's voice was low, "Joe, I love you. I know you are in there," Lily looked deep into Roman's eyes. She blinked and for a moment she saw grey eyes peering but, "Joe," Lily reached for him.

"Lily," seemed to echo.

"Yes," Lily smiled trying to stay still. Roman head shook and those dark eyes came back. He didn't ran only backed away. Lily dropped her head, "that is the longest he has started."

….

"He knows, I saw it," Renee was almost jumping up and down. Jonathan smiled at her.

"I heard him," Lily said, "I heard Roman. But for just a second I saw Joe's eyes."

"I don't know how you heard Roman, that is a wolf thing," Jonathan shook his head.

"The baby," Lily looked up. "That is how." Jonathan noticed a hint of fear in her voice. Thing were happening to her, things she didn't understand. "But I heard Joe too, it was fate but I know it was him."

"Really," Jonathan sat up, "I haven't heard him in." Jonathan's voice trailed off.

"But he didn't ran off, I saw, " Renee stood, "I will make a cake for dessert tonight." She clapped heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"What brought you back," Lily watched Renee bop away. It made her smile, the tension between them was gone. Renee forgive and forgot.

"I just knew somewhere I needed to," Jonathan looked down. "Joe chased me night and day. Most would have let me go. I am not blood, I attack the most precious thing in the world to me." His voice caught in his throat. "But they both forgave me. That is why I know Joe can come back."

"But you said he let Roman take over," Lily fought the tears, she couldn't cry about it anymore. All the tears she had cried hadn't brought him back.

"It is a fight, and a hard one. But I think Joe could win it," Jonathan rubbed his hands over his face. Try as they might, nothing would feel right till Joe was back.

"What was it like when you came back," Lily asked.

"Like," Jonathan thought for a moment, "have you ever not been able to wake up. It is like being in a deep sleep, you have to get use to your body again. Everything from talking to walking. But I was only away for two weeks. Joe's been awhile now."

"Sometimes I won't blame him if he just gave in." Lily closed her eyes letting her head hang. "This life is a lot."

"Yeah," Jonathan said, turning his head to the sound of Renee singing in the kitchen,"but it is so worth it."

...

Everyone sat around the dinner table, Lily held her tea cup. Her and Scott's eyes met. Without Lily saying a word Scott knew it was time. "Colby I was going to run with you tonight," Scott moved his plate to the side.

"Sure," Colby shrugged. "Although after this meal." Lily stood starting to gather the dishes. She walked past Scott, who gently squeezed her wrist. Lily looked down giving him a quick wink.

"I think I will clean up and head up for the night," Lily announced. Everyone started to leave the table. Colby, Scott, Kevin, and Johnathan stood talking over their run. Renee had started washing dishes. Lily couldn't help feel nervous. She just had to do this alone.

"I can't keep him all night," Scott whispered handing Lily one last dish.

"I know," Lily glanced at Colby, "thank you." Scott gave a knowing nodded. Talking about Lily's mother still hurt. He wanted to tell her more, but he couldn't bring himself to. To have revisit the good meant the bad would come to.

"Good luck," he said before leaving.

...

Lily carried her flashlight, ears listening. She heard howling off in the distance. "John," her voice seemed so loud. She looked up, "John," she almost felt stupid like she was talking to herself.

"Lily," she turned around her flashlight bouncing off the trees. John always came from above. "It is ok." The voice sounded familiar. Lily eyes finally focused on the figure standing in front of her.

"Kane," she finally held the flashlight still. "I, how."

"You are right John," Kane gave a half smile, "he see and knows all."

"Than you know why, I want to see you," Lily let her flashlight fall to her side.

"I do," Kane answered, "come with me." Kane held out his hand. Lily hesitated slowly taking it. "Just close your eyes, don't think." Lily took a deep breath shaking her arms out. She felt a small jolt like some one pushed her. She wanted to open her eyes, but made herself keep them closed. "Ok," Kane's let her hand go. Lily opened her eyes.

"What is all this," she stepped forward. They stood in circled room, there were no corners. Every wall had shelves, and every spot on the shelves were cover. There were book, pictures, blankets, shoes, jewelry, even small things like hair brushes. Lily walked to the shelves, her finger reached out gently touching the things on them.

"They are memories," Kane answered almost embarrassed. "I have never let anyone, well beside Paul in here." Lily stopped looking at him.

"Do you get theses when you," she asked.

"I keep things, because that way there is something to show they were here." Kane explained. "Like this," Kane walked to a shelf, "this hat, was Dusty's Rhodes, he could make people feel and change their emotions. All he had to do was make you look him in the eye," Kane snapped his fingers. "He could changed your whole past, make you forget, or remember." Lily watched him place the hat back in the shelf.

"Do you have anything left from my house, " Lily asked. Kane looked down, he bite his lip. Lily's heart dropped, maybe Scott was right there was nothing left. Kane walked to the other side of the room. He reached up, pulling down a square shape. Lily could see it was a blanket wrapped around something. "Was that my mother's book?"

"Yes," Kane handed it to her, "that was the baby blanket you were in, when they found you." Lily slowly unwrapped it, her hands shook.

 _The Wilson/Shortel family_

Lily's fingers ran over the raised lettering. The cover made a sound as she opened it.

 _For my daughter Lily. May our story not end._

Lily wiped tears, as she turned the page, there were black in white photos. Woman, woman and man and with families. All the with names under them. This was her family, all of them from both her mother and father. As Lily turned the photo became color, she fingers moved faster. There on the last page was a photo a young woman holding a baby and a young man arm around her. "Is this," Lily held it up for Kane to see. He shook his head yes. Lily turned the book around looking back at the page. Her mothers smile looking back at her. "I do kinda look like her." Lily smile through her falling tears. She read the name under the photo, _Rose, James and Lily._ "I never even heard their names."

"Here," Kane held the blanket up, "smell." Lily took the blanket to her nose, and breathed deep. Her sob filled the room, "she always had that blanket around you. I think your grandmother made it."

"I can smell her," Lily cried. "It is cinnamon and warm," if she closed her eyes tight enough, it felt like a hug. Her whole family history was in her hands. "Why didn't."

"You are the first to ask," Kane answered her question before she could finish it. "Your family were natural witches. I don't know how many spells are in there, due to they didn't use many. It came to them naturally." Kane held up his finger, "I have something else." Kane walked to another shelf taking down a picture. He handed it to Lily.

"Oh," cries over took her voice. She looked down at a photo of Joe and his family. It had hung in their living room. "Thank you." Kane nodded.

"We need to go back," Kane held out his hand.

"Where are we," Lily asked. She took his hand.

"My mind," Kane answered.

"But," Lily sounded frightened, "if theses are your memories, will I still have this," Lily held the book, blanket and picture close to get chest.

"Yes," Kane smiled, "love is the most powerful magic."


	6. Chapter 6

As Kane promised, Lily's family book and Joe's family picture were still with her. "Thank you," Lily didn't feel like it was enough to say for what Kane had given her. She had her past, answers to who she was. Kane simply nodded and watched Lily walk back across the open yard, to the house he had found them.

Colby was standing in the doorway. Lily held her book and picture close to her chest. She could feel the baby kicking the closer she got to the house. "Where did you go," Colby asked.

"I had to get something," Lily answered, "you knew didn't you?" Colby nodded. "I am fine," Lily hated the look on his face. "I need to talk to everyone tomorrow."

"Ok," Colby turned starting in the house. "So, did you get what you needed?" Colby asked, looking behind him.

"Yes," Lily smiled.

"Good," Colby nodded, he didn't want to come off as she had to tell him. And somehow he knew she was safe.

"Did you see Roman," Lily asked.

"We did," Colby stopped, "I think the baby will be here soon." Colby looked down.

"Why do you say that," Lily asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He just kept saying mine," Colby gave a sigh, "he the closest to the house he has ever been."

"Well, I don't think I can get much bigger," Lily patted her very round stomach, "the baby is moving a lot."

"Lily, I know you think I don't have the right," Colby voice seemed small almost pleading, "I just would feel better."

"I am sorry," Lily truly did mean it.

…

The kitchen was filled with noise, everyone was eating, talking, and generally happy. Lily looked over the table, she hadn't let anyone know how tired she really was. Or how bad her body hurt. She was sure Sarona and Mercedes knew. No one mentioned the dark circles under her eyes, or when she had to stop from the sharp pain in her ribs. Mentioning it wouldn't change it. "Hey," Lily voice made everyone quiet down. "Mmm," too Lily it was to quiet, "I have been thinking and there just some things." Lily bite her lip, all eyes were on her. "If something should happen to me when I am in labor. I want Renee and Jonathan to raise the baby." Lily looked at Colby, "I know you will all be in their life, but I want them to have a mom and dad. You two are a wonderful and great couple." Renee wiped tears away, "I don't know what Roman/ Joe will do but if he doesn't come back I want a plan."

"Lily you will be fine," Jonathan spoke up.

"But if I am not," Lily answered, "I just need to know now things will be ok. I have some thing I want them to have just so they know who their parents were." Lily almost choked talking about herself in past tense. "I didn't have that."

"This is ridiculous," Colby stood up, Lily stood she knew his anger was covering his fear. He more than anyone didn't and won't let the thought of her not surviving this baby.

"Colby, I am tired, this baby is taking everything out of me. I can feel it," Lily's head dropped, "please."

"Well, that baby needs you," Colby raised his voice, "no one will replace parents. It doesn't want friends or pictures it wants its mother and father." Lily grabbed her stomach the baby seemed to be kicking harder than usual. Noticing Mercedes went to her side. "This can't end this way, no one can take anymore of it." Colby sobbed, he almost didn't realize that he was saying. This was so unlike him, he had no control over his emotions.

"We are going to walk," Scott got up from the table, taking Colby from the table.

"You should lie down," Mercedes helped Lily up.

"It stopped," Lily watched Scott leading Colby out.

….

Lily found a comfortable spot on the bed, Renee sat at her feet. "Here," Lily patted the stop next to her. She pulled the book Kane had given her. "This is my family," Renee looked over the pictures

"Some of theses are so old," Renee watched as the pages turned.

"And here are my parents, "Lily turned to the last page.

"Oh," Renee smiled, "you do look like your mom." Lily nodded.

"You really trusted me with," Renee looked at Lily.

"Wasn't even a thought," Lily turned handing Renee the picture of Joe's family.

"They were such good people," Renee shook her head. "His mother loved you."

"I do miss them," Lily laid her head back. What she would give for weekend dinners at their house. Joe and his cousins rough housing, even the looks Joe's sisters give her. Sitting at the kitchen table talking over tea with his mother.

"You want to go back to the spring, might make you feel better," Renee offered.

"Later," Lily closed her eyes, "I just need to rest."

…

"How long have you felt that way," Scott asked.

"What," Colby asked, spinning around, coming face to, to face with Scott.

"Back there where did that come from," Scott voice was louder.

"I don't want my friend to die," Colby barked, "I know how bad that baby needs their parents."

"How do you know," Scott pushed.

"Because," Colby stopped, " _just because_ ," Colby thought to himself.

"Colby did you inprint on Lily," Scott's questioned.

"No," Colby shoot back, "no!"

"Oh my," Scott brought his hand to his mouth, it appeared some kind of lightbulb had gone off. "It's the baby."

"The baby," Colby turned his back to Scott, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"That is what is happening," Scott shook his head, "you are I printed to the baby. That is how you know where she is. If she is upset," Colby stood saying nothing. "You are getting the babies feeling." Colby head started spinning, this wasn't possible.

" _You were all brought together for a reason. You stayed for a reason._ " They were Bray's words. Did he know? Had he dreamt this? Could this even happen?

"Don't say anything," Colby pointed.

"She will find out," Scott warned.

"I am pack leader right now," Colby growled. "Don't tell her."

…

Kevin sat on the glider looking out over the yard. Even with the craziness this pack faced, it was nice to be around one again. He felt like Scott and he had been wondering for years. It had been the price they both paid for the choices they made. But somehow Kevin felt like things had come full circle. Scott's world had been Rose, Lily's mother. When she was killed it broke Scott. Now Scott got to see the most important part of Rose. Life was one big circle, being here with this pack, made Kevin realize how that was. And how fast time went by. He heard voices coming from the woods. At first he thought it was Scott and Colby. Than he realized they were voices he didn't know.

"No, we went this way," Kevin zoned in.

"Give me the map," another voices said.

"We are running out of water," someone whined. Kevin stood starting the front steps.

"I feel dizzy, we have been walking for hours," a whine came. Kevin narrowed his eyes. He didn't know theses voices. He started in the direction we're they were coming from.

"I see a house," one cried.

"Oh, thank god," another cried. Kevin watched three man stumble from the woods. One was a big muscled man, the other two men were smaller. They all looked around wide eyed.

"You guys ok," Kevin asked, watching as they got themselves together.

"Oh sir," the smallest of the three came forward adjust the huge backpack he was wearing and a crumpled map. "We are lost," he said out of breath. Kevin keeping his eye on all three took the map.

"Where are you trying to get," Kevin asked.

"The lake," the man answered.

"Which one," Kevin asked.

"There one at the base of a trail."

"You got about a two hour hike," Kevin grinned. The three man seemed totally defeated.

"Could we brother you for some water," the man wrapped his forehead. Kevin looked back at the house.

"Why don't you all come up to the house caught your breath. Maybe I can show you on our map." Kevin answered.

"Oh, thank you," they all answered in union. "My name is Kofi, and this is my friends Xavier, and we call him," he pointed to the biggest of the three, "Big E."

…

"We really can't thank you enough," Xavier placed an empty glass on the table.

"I marked the way to the lake," Kevin started to re folding the map.

"Thank you," Kofi shook his head. Renee and Jonathan walked in.

"I thought I heard people," Jonathan eyes flashed between the three man and Kevin.

"This is Xavier, Kofi and Big E," Kevin point to each man, "they are camping got a little turned around."

"Will you be staying for dinner," Renee asked.

"Oh we can't," Big E put his hand up, "you have been more than helpful." Jonathan and Kevin exchanged looks.

"Oh we have plenty," Renee smiled.

"We are eating early tonight hon," Jonathan squeezed her hand. Renee gave him a long look.

"Oh," Renee said wide eyed , "yes. Really stay," Renee turned back to the three man.

"A real meal would be nice," Kofi gave a shy smile, he glanced at his two friends.

"As long as we are not putting you out," Xavier looked up at Renee.

"It will be nice we don't get company often," Renee nodded.

"It is just the three of you here," Big E questioned.

"No," Jonathan tried to hide his smile. Knowing theses three were probably trying to figure out the dynamics of the house. "You could freshen up," Jonathan offered.

Renee took the men, showing the the bathroom. "We need to do dinner fast," Jonathan listened as the men walked upstairs above them.

"I was just going to give them water and send them on her way," Kevin shrugged.

"Renee loves to entertain," Jonathan smirked. "They will be out by sunset."

"Or they are getting a big surprise," Kevin laughed. "First full moon of the fall."

"So how was your summer vacation," Jonathan mocked, "went camping, got lost, ran into a pack of werewolfs."

"We were just talking have tea and bang," Kevin snapped, "house full of wolves." Both man chuckled shaking their head at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily stepped out of her room. "We really can't thank you enough," she tilted her head. It sounded like whoever was talking stood right in front of her.

"Oh little one," Lily patted her stomach, "I will be kinda glad when I have my body back." Werewolves, even in human form heard far better than most creatures. Lily was sure the baby was the reason her's had seemed to become magnified. Along with being hungry all the time and her sense of smell amped up.

"We have guest for dinner," Lily turned her head watching Trinity come up the stairs.

"Guest," Lily nose crinkled up.

"Crampers," Trinity glanced back over her shoulder, "Kevin said they were lost wondered in the yard. Renee decided they should stay," Trinity raised her eyebrows.

"Tonight," Lily questioned, "it is the harvest moon. You guys will have to run." Most of the time they could control when they shifted. But a full moon they could not control it. And the harvest moon held a lot of power.

"We are eating early," Trinity added.

"Why don't we go introduce yourself and help Renee with dinner." Lily smiled. She knew how happy Renee would be to be able to entertain. Lily also knew sometimes Renee was not able to control her emotions. This was not the night for things to go awry.

…

Renee bounced between pots on the stove top. "It smells gods," Trinity smiled, looking in the pots.

"I have a roast with carrots and potatoes," Renee smiled, "than I have gravy and biscuits. Oh and pie," Renee stirred her gravy. "I know you will need your strength tonight." She smiled at Trinity.

"I heard we have company," Lily looked around the kitchen. Not seeing the man Trinity spoke of.

"Yes," Renee nodded, "they are very nice. They got lost, Kevin and Jonathan are looking at the map. And they are re packing, I packed them a few extra things for them to take with."

"Well, what can we help with," Trinity asked, she didn't want to upset Renee. But she wasn't comfortable with people they didn't know in the house.

"Maybe set the table," Renee pointed.

"Renee you remember what tonight is," Lily asked softly.

"I do, I just felt bad. We can eat early. I am sure they want to start out before it gets dark." Lily smiled at her. Through all they had been through she could still be kind.

"We are really having company," Joshua's voice filled the kitchen.

"Guess so," Trinity answered walking around the table laying the plates out.

"Hey," Joshua's stood close to Trinity so only she could hear him. "Lily going to be ok, I mean it is Harvest moon." Trinity looked over at Lily, Sarona and Mercedes would be running with them tonight. They wouldn't be able to just shift back. Lily could not be that far from giving birth, if the baby shifted it would most likely kill Lily.

"I will be glad when that baby is here," Trinity watched Lily and Renee. Trinity could see and sense how tired Lily was. How she moved slower, her color wasn't the same. "She really must love Joe to put herself through this."

"Joe's mom did it and she was a straight mortal," Joshua head turned to the door. "They are coming."

"Good," Trinity laid the last plate down.

….

"We truly can not thank you enough for your hospitality," Big E smiled at everyone.

"It is nothing," Jonathan, like everyone was trying mind their table manners.

"Your wife has made a wonderful meal," Kofi nodded toward Renee. As he looked around the table he tried to figure out how they had all come together. It was clear Renee and Jonathan were a couple. The rest seemed mismatched. While they kept insisting their being there for dinner was no problem. Kofi got the feeling they wanted them to leave. It seemed there was something out of the ordinary going on in this house. "When are you due," Kofi asked smiling at Lily.

"Any day," Lily answered.

"Where is the nearest hospital," Xavier asked.

"Sarona and Mercedes are her midwives," Renee answered. Jonathan grabbed her knee but it was too late. Fairies often said what ever came to mind.

"Must be exciting," Big E smiled taking another biscuits. Trinity had all but shoved them in his face, hoping a distraction would stop the conversation. Lily smiled, trying politely to give Renee a look. "This is your first," Big E pointed between Colby and Lily.

"Oh they are not married," Renee laughed.

"My husband is away," Lily spoke quickly.

"Why don't we get the pie," Sarona jumped up gathering plates. Mercedes followed gently pulling Renee up.

"Away," Xavier narrowed his eyes, looking between his friends.

"Yes," Lily cleared her throat, "Colby," she pointed, " is my brother. And Scott and Kevin are my uncles," Lily glanced toward the two man. Who in return smiled. "And hmm," Lily realized she was sounding like Renee right now. Words came flying out. This was the first time she had dealt with mortals, who were unaware of her world. "Renee is my sister, our sister," Lily looked toward Colby, who sat mouth opened. "She has a drinking problem," Lily shook her head.

The three man sat quite.

"And we just live up the road," Joshua smiled, as Trinity hung her head.

"Yes," Lily shook her head in agreement. The three men were moving in their seats.

"I think we should start out," Xavier slowly stood.

"Yes," Kofi stood, pulling Big E's arm.

"But there is pie," Big E whispered. Xavier flashed him a look, snapping his fingers for Big E to stand.

"I will go check on the pie," Lily stood as quickly as her body would allow.

"Thank you," Xavier nodded, "best of luck with your," he looked at Kofi.

"Family," Kofi answered. The man stayed away from the table. Colby, Kevin, Scott, Joshua and Jonathan all sat quiet. Trinity started gathering the plates.

"They left," Renee came back pie in hand. "I said too much," she looked disappointed.

"No," Jonathan stood, helping her with the pie. "They are just excited to get on the right path."

"I would just like to say that," everyone head turned to the doorway, seeing Big E, "though we don't understand your."

"Arrangements," Xavier voice came from the front door.

"Lifestyle," Kofi added.

"Yes," Big E smiled, "thank you." Everyone smiled a gave small waves.

"Here Renee," stepped forward handing Big E the whole pie. His eye light up.

"Thank you, thank you," he nodded, licking his lips clutching the pie in his hands.

…

Kofi and Xavier walked quickly through the yard toward the woods. Big E lagged behind, careful not to drop his pie. "Do you think it is a cult," Xavier asked once they were back in the woods.

"No," Kofi shook his head, "maybe." He stopped, "you don't think."

"Think what," Xavier asked wide eyed.

"Yes what," Big E had finally caught up to his friends.

"Maybe that pregnant one was kidnapped," Kofi eye wide with horror.

"Stockholm," Xavier snapped, "you saw how quick she was to cover for them. Those answers are lead by fear."

"What if they sell babies, they are breeding her," Kofi shook his head.

"No," Big E and Xavier answered in unison.

"Wid wives," Kofi huffed, "in this age."

"Brother," Xavier mocked, "never looked at my sister like that."

"Yes but," Big E chimed in, "I do believe the blonde has a drinking problem." He shook his head looking between his friends.

"She probably was a victim too," Xavier added to their theory, "it like puppy mills. Now has helps them get a new girls."

"She didn't look that old," Kofi stopped trying to remember Renee's face.

"We should contact someone," Big E said.

"We will we can show authorities in the map," Xavier stopped reaching for the map. "Kofi you have the map?"

"No Big E does," Kofi hitched his thumb in his friends direction. Big E didn't respond causing both man to turn. Big E stood still holding the pie close to him.

"You have it, right," Xavier asked. Big E only looked down," we can't go back."

"We don't have a choice," Kofi looked around, realizing he was not sure we're they were. They could not have walked that far into the woods. But they were losing light.

"They have probably left, moved on. Those cults do that," Xavier adjusted his back pack. "We just," he looked around. Everything looked the same. There had been a small path leafing into the woods, but it had disappeared. They were surrounded by nothing but trees.

"Sorry," Big E like his friends began to realize they again were lost. "We should stay positive," he smiled, "we have food water, we can just set the tent. Morning when we have light we can get our wits together." They moved closer to each other, listening. Twigs snapped, leaves moved.

"Big E is right," Kofi said, placing his backpack down. "We are here for the night, tomorrow is a new day, we start over." Everyone nodded trying to shake the uneasy feeling. They each started unpack what they would need to get through the night. Everyone looked up hearing a loud high howl.

"Let's eat," Big E offered his pie to his friends. Everyone took a seat on the ground. Hearing the howl again they moved closer to each other.

….

"Ok, sis," Colby pulled his shirt over his head. Lily shook her head, "don't let Renee drink too much." He winked.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily laughed, "I can only imagine what they think."

"Probably never see them again," Colby smiled.

"Let's go," Jonathan called. Renee stood close to him, gathering his clothes.

"See you in the morning," Renee gave him a kiss. Jonathan shifting was hard for her. She always feared he would not come back. Like Joe he would be stuck again.

"Love you," Jonathan hugged Renee, "if you need us, still call."

"Things will be ok," Renee nodded looking over at Lily. "She is strong."

"Yeah," Jonathan mustered a smile. A howl ripped through the air, causing everyone to look up.

"That's not Roman," Lily held her stomach, looking at Colby.

"No, it wasn't," Colby smelled the air. "Think it was just a straight up wolf. You girls just stay in the house."

"Yes, big brother," Lily tried to make him smile. But they were all on edge. Lily knew that wasn't an animal. "Hey maybe just make sure those three got where they should have." Seth nodded they all started gathering, most eyes were already turning. They moved toward the woods. Renee walked next to Lily, watching them. "Let's go in," Lily turned to Renee. They walked to the house, Lily turned the hall light on. "Oh," she saw the map lying on the floor. Renee picked it up.

"Think they will be ok," Renee asked.

"I told Colby to check on them," Lily placed the map down. "I think I will take a bath," Lily looked around, it was quiet, it made Lily restless. She hoped a bath would relax her. "Than I can help with the dishes. It was a really nice dinner."

"They thought we were crazy," Renee shrugged.

"Or Mormon," Lily laughed, "just think of the stories they will gave."


	8. Chapter 8

**As always thank you For anyone who has read, favorite, and reviewed.**

 **Thing written in italic is flashback.**

Lily let the warm water engulf her. She closed her eyes, rested her head back on the make shift pillow, she had made from a towel. She could feel the sweat forming on her face, steam raised from the water. Her muscles started to relax a bit. Letting herself sink farther down in the water. Listening to the bubbles pop around her, breathing in the smell of lavender and mint.

" _Joe," Lily whispered._

 _"Yeah," he managed to get out._

 _"I need to tell you something," Lily pulled away from Him. His hand held her hips, her face was serious._

 _"You want to stop," he asked concerned, he worried had been to forceful. He just couldn't stay away from her. There had never been any girl like this. "Are you cold," he pulled the blanket around her shoulders. Lily nuzzled into it, she sat straddled on Joe's lap. She moved his hair back from his face. Paul had told her this was not a good idea. He knew Joe's family, he wasn't sure what they would do if they found out she was a witch._

 _"Damn it got windy," Joe wrapped his arms around Lily pulling her close to him. Lily closed her eyes and breathed deep. She knew she was causing that, she had to just tell him._

 _"Remember how you told me about your family," Lily started. Joe hands started rubbing her back._

 _"Yeah," he answered, he feared what came next. He had to tell her what he was. At the time she had seem so understanding, for not being one of them. Maybe she had thought about it, maybe it was to much for her._

 _"Well," her words seemed to stick. "I," Joe reached her chin pulled it up so she was looking at him. "I...there."_

 _"Tell me," Joe pleaded._

 _"I don't want it to change anything. But I can't," Lily shifted her eyes. She could hear the wind again. "I am a." Joe studied her face._

 _"Oh god," he said wide eyed, "I am sorry. God Lily you must think." Lily tilted her head. He had hit him. She tended to shy away from anything physical between them. She would make polite excuses. Joe sometimes did not realize how he was. He always felt the need to be close to her. Even just hold her hands, if she moved he moved._

 _"What," she asked._

 _"We don't have to," Joe shook his head. It made sense now, how could he not see it._

 _"Have to what," Lily was sure they couldn't be thinking the same thing. "Wait," a smile came across her face. "You think I am a Virgin."_

 _"Well," Joe shrugged, or the fact he was a werewolf scared her._

 _"No," Lily shook her head, although that would be easier to explain._

" _Than what," Joe yelled._

 _"I am a witch," she stared at Joe for what felt like forever._

 _"There are none left," his hand moved her hair away from her face, "your eyes." He was looking right in them. "That why your eyes," his voice faded. Lily wasn't sure what he was thinking. "We were told they were all gone. After the war."_

 _"I was raised with mortals, than Paul found me. I never knew, I still don't know a lot." Lily hung her head. Paul had pleaded with her not to tell Joe. He had begged and out right forbidden her to see Joe. But she couldn't stop,he made her happy. She felt safe with him, "I understand if you." Lily finally looked back up at Joe's face. Dating out of your line was looked down upon. She knew Joe's family held to traditions. He was an Alpha male, he would one day rule his pack Before she could say anything else, Joe took her face in his hands. He smiled bringing her close to him._

 _"I knew you were special," he kissed her slow and soft._

Lily's eyes opened, the water was still warm. She pulled her hand out to reach for a towel. Pulling herself up out of the tub, she stopped. Pink water ran from her hands, down her arms. Lily looked down realizing the water was colored with her blood. She grabbed her stomach, trying not to panic. It was only her and Renee. Even if Sarona and Mercedes came back they wouldn't be able to shift. Trying to keep her balance Lily grabbed the towel wrapped it around her and stepped on to the mat. She felt new blood running down her legs. Then came the pain, she couldn't help but scream. "Lily," Lily heard Renee's voice from her room. She steadied herself again the sink, another pain ripped through her. It took her breath away, she tried to keep quiet. "Lily," Renee was outside the door. Lily hadn't locked it being it was just the two of them. She tried to move toward the door. The pain was too much, "I am coming in," Renee shouted. Lily tried to tell her no, but her voice was gone. "Lily," Renee yelled. Lily hadn't felt herself fall, "oh my," Renee knelt next to her. She grabbed a towel wrapping it around Lily. "Can you walk," Renee asked. Lily tried to pull herself up, Renee helped. "Ok," Renee's voice shook, "I am going put some towels on the bed, stay here," Lily nodded, a sob came out. The pain was worsening. Her mind was screaming, but nothing came out her mouth. "Come on," Renee's arm were on her shoulders helping her to the bed. "Just breath," Renee helped Lily on the bed. And wiped her legs.

"I need," Lily choked out.

"I know," Renee wipe her hair away from her face, "but, we have to wait. I don't know if they can come back." Lily only cried. "You have to just keep breathing."

…

"He going to the house," Diesel called to the rest of the pack. He had been following Roman most the night. Diesel stayed back, he could tell something was wrong. Roman was jumpy almost unaware of his surroundings. Like he was looking for something. Seth and Dean had caught up to him.

"Shit," Seth snorted, "the baby."

"Now," Dean questioned. They had all feared tonight. With it being the Harvest moon, and Lily being so far along.

"Get Sasha and Tamina," Seth called, he had to get back, "we need to get back to the house." Seth started off.

"Go," Diesel looked at Dean, "get everyone. I will caught up with him." Diesel took off after Seth. Dean let out a howl, everything in him wanted to go to Renee. He didn't want to gather everyone up, explain things. He just wanted to go as fast as he could. He knew she would be scared and unsure what to do. And if Lily didn't serve this, Renee would never forgive herself.

…

Renee grabbed more towels, "I don't know if you should be bleeding this bad," she sobbed.

"Renee," Lily's voice was raspy, "I am cold, I need a blanket." Renee cover Lily with shaky hands.

"What do I do," Renee asked.

"Nothing, there is nothing," Lily turned her head looking at Renee, she forced a smile. She knew they would have to wait till morning. She had to try and make Renee understand there was nothing she could do. At that moment Lily felt guilty. She didn't want Renee to feel guilty for not being able to help her. Maybe if they had just kept their distance. Lily was fighting her own body. She felt like she was breaking in half. The pain was constant.

"It is easier to let go," Lily head snapped back, "that was always your problem, you can't let go."

"Bray," Lily tried to force on where the voice was coming from. A pain ripped through her again. He couldn't be here.

"One way or another I was going to have you," his image was faint, but it was him. Walking toward the bed with that smile on his face.

"I kill," Lily tried to lift her head, could Renee see him?

"You did," he smiled his face seemed clearer now.

"What do I do," Renee's voice cried. She sounded far away.

"Just try to keep the bleeding down," that was Tamina voices. Lily wasn't sure how but she knew that. But she knew Renee couldn't understand her. And Lily couldn't tell Renee what she was saying.

"He is at the door," another voice yelled.

"Joe," Lily's fought to make sense of all that was going on around her. Voices faded in and out. She couldn't left her head, and her vision was fading.

"I need you to check and see," Tamina voice was calm.

"Nice you made plans," Bray was sitting in the edge of the bed. "That thing will most likely live."

"Joe," Lily cried.

"She needs to push," Lily couldn't make out the other voices around her. Everything but Bray was blurry, he was in focus much clearer than before.

"Come on Lily," it was a male's voice, Seth maybe Scott. What time was it? Was it morning?

"Funny how things turn out," Bray smiled down at Lily. "I really didn't think you had it in you. Killing me and my brother. I hoped you would see them for what they are." Lily couldn't hear the other voices.

"You go away," she spat out, "I killed you!" He shouldn't be here. Was she dead?

"Yes,"Bray nodded, "you really didn't think you would serve this?"

"Joe's mom," Lily want to sit up move away from him.

"She," Bray pointed, "had help from witches. See we helped everyone." Anger rose in his voice, "and we were cast aside, thrown away!"

"Lily," Lily couldn't make the voice out, it was too far away. Her body hurt, maybe this was how it was meant to be. Renee, Jonathan and Colby would be there. They knew her wishes.

"I can't," Lily heard her voice.

"It is ok," Bray stoked her hand, "just let go. This life has been nothing but cruel. Leave it." Lily closed her eyes, she wasn't strong enough. The pain was slipping away. A warmth came over her, and then there was that smell. The smell from her blanket, warm and cinnamon.

"Lily," Lily fought to open her eyes, "baby come on." Lily could feel and hand stroking her hair.

"Mom," Lily opened her eyes. There next to her sat the woman from the picture, her mother. Lily knew right away. She was there, and if Lily listened to Bray she could be with her. "Mom," Lily cried. She smiled down at her.

"You open your eyes," she coaxed.

"They are," Lily looked at her.

"No, open your eyes and listen," Lily didn't want to. She wanted to look at her mother, stay with her. "Your story doesn't end here." Lily want to say so much, but her mother seemed to be fading. And there it was, a cry.

"It's a boy," Renee cried. Lily tried to left her head, with the crying came howls. Lily could feel the pain again. That warm feeling was gone, along with the smell of cinnamon. Lily reached in the direction of the cries. "Here," Renee voice was loud again. Lily felt something warm on her chest, warm and wet. Renee pulled Lily's hands up to touch it. "It's a boy," Renee whispered. Lily felt tears running down her face. Her body was still racked in pain, but she was happy. Her and Joe's child had made it into this world. She had been strong enough to carry him and at least gave birth.

"A boy," Lily smiled trying to tighten her grip. She wanted to see him, her body was still too weak. Despite her efforts her hand fall to the side of the bed. A soft warm wet lick pushed it back. "We have a son," without opening her eyes Lily knew Roman was with her.

 **This story seems to be coming to me a bit easier. Sorry it takes me forever to update. I thank you for sticking in there.**


	9. Chapter 9

"My baby," Lily sat straight up gasping for air.

"Hey," Mercedes reached for her. "It is, ok," she tried to have Lily focus on her. "Everyone is safe." Mercedes kept a tight grip on Lily's shoulders. "Sarona," Mercedes yelled. Pictures on the wall shook, the drawer jumped, "Sarona," Mercedes yelled again, the bed began to jump.

"Ok," Sarona rushed into the room, "Lily calm down. You are ok, the baby is ok." Lily eyes searched the room. Her body hurt, but her panic was over riding that. Was Bray here, had he found a way back? Where was Joe?

"My baby," Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Lily, Lily," Jonathan climbed on the bed, "Renee has him, he is sleeping." Lily swallowed, "breathe," Jonathan pleaded. The room seemed to calm as Lily did. "I will go get the baby," Jonathan spoke slow and deliberate. Lily nodded.

"Man." Mercedes stood, "she bounced back.

"What day is it," Lily's grabbed her throat it burned. Sarona handed her a glass of water.

"Go slow," she warned, "you have been in and out for a week."

"A week," Lily needed to lay back.

"Yeah," Sarona pulled the blankets back up. "You lost a lot of blood and are very weak."

"I," Lily wasn't sure what she wanted to tell everyone, the things she heard and saw. Bray, her mother had seemed so real. "the baby is safe."

"Very," Sarona smiled. "See." Jonathan walked to Lily, sitting down next to her. He smiled handing her a small bundle, wrapped in the blanket her mother had wrapped her in. It seemed forever as Jonathan gently laid him in Lily's arms. She looked down a round peaceful sleeping face. His cheeks were full and mouth pouted. She moved the blanket back just enough to see his dark hair. She unwrapped him looking at every inch.

"All ten finger and toes," Jonathan smiled. Lily wrapped him again, bringing him to her face. She inhaled deep, kissing his head.

"He looks like Joe," Lily looked at Jonathan.

"Sadly, yeah," Jonathan joked. "You think of a name?" There really wasn't time. Names were so important to werewolfs.

"No," Lily admitted, "I thought Joe would want to help," she drifted off, "he is not here." Her throat burned again. She had pictured Joe handing her their son. Holding her hand through the birth. Going over names, but none of that was happening. Lily couldn't help but be angry, it wasn't fair. Why wouldn't Joe just come back? Was he lost completely.

"Soon," Jonathan patted her shoulder. Sarona gave Jonathan a sidewise glance, hoping Lily didn't notice.

"Was he here," Lily tried to remember, she was sure Roman was here. Or had he been like her mother and Bray.

"Yes," Jonathan nodded, "it was a little crazy in here. He took off." Lily closed her eyes holding the baby closer. "But he stays close, like really close."

"Renee," Lily asked, she remembered how scared she was.

"She is fine," Jonathan smiled, happier to be off the subject of Joe.

"She was so brave," Lily smiled.

"She will be up in a bit," Jonathan kissed her head. "Glad you are awake."

"Did he ever shift back," Lily words stopped Jonathan.

"No," he said fast, cause he knew it would hurt her. Lily kept her eyes on the baby. He gave a soft whimper, and wiggled a bit.

"Paul," Lily said before Jonathan reached the door. "His name is Paul." Jonathan didn't look back, "Paul James." He gave a nod.

"Do you want me to tell everyone," Jonathan asked. He looked at Sarona. In their culture, the father's almost always named their children. And boys took a family name from the father's side. Jonathan wonder if it was an act of defiance. Lily, all of them thought this baby would bring Joe back.

"He is my son, I will tell everyone," Lily stated.

…

Kevin stood in the barn door, "how is she?" He asked as Jonathan walked past him.

"Awake," he answered. "She named him." Kevin stopped pulling his head back.

"Did she ask for him," Kevin asked.

"Second thing right after the baby," Jonathan's mouth formed a tight thin line.

"You can't go over there like this," Kevin stood in front of Jonathan, "she just woke."

"You don't see the look on her face," Jonathan's eyes looked past Kevin and toward the corner of the barn. "She is giving up."

"Just give her time, to get her strength up," Kevin pleaded. Jonathan finally made eye contact.

"Fine," Jonathan turned headed back out if the barn, "pull it together," he yelled. Kevin turned walking toward the corner. The sound of chains dragging slowed him.

"Dude, I don't know what it is going to take."

…

Lily studied every future of her son's face. He was perfect, more than she dreamed. She felt him move, and finally open his eyes. They were the same as her's, "hello love," Lily whispered, her heart leaped. He looked up at her, as if he knew her. "You are everything I dreamt and more."

"Look, I understand," Sarona voice came from the hallway. "She is in bed, and needs to be there for awhile." Lily watched the door tighten her grip on the baby. "You can't just," before Sarona was able to finish a blonde woman stood at the foot of Lily's bed. She had high cheek bone and almond eyes.

"I am Natalia," she announced. "Your nanny."

"Nanny," Lily laughed.

"Elves," Sarona interrupted.

"Yes," Natalia gave a nod. "My whole family have nannied all types, werewolves, elves, few trolls, and witches."

"True," Sarona said taking a deep breath.

"Who sent you," Lily asked.

"No one," Natalia huffed, "we just know, like I said this what we do."

"I thought elves were like a Santa thing," Lily asked.

"No," clearly that was an insult.

"I am sorry," Lily looked at Sarona, "look I almost died during childbirth. I have been unconscious for a week." Remember Natalia hadn't heard that, Lily thought.

"All the more reason you need me," Natalia smiled, "plus the guest."

"Guest," Lily questioned.

"Oh, yes, they will be coming," Natalia walking across the room opening the curtains. "We have all been waiting, he is the first," Natalia stopped.

"Half breed," Lily knew that was what she wanted to say. "Well," Lily shrugged,Sarona did not seemed alarmed by Natalia. More annoyed, Lily was sure if she was a threat she would not have made it past the door. "Does he have clothes," Lily questioned Sarona.

"Renee, has been sewing," Sarona answered.

"I feel like nothing was ready, least of all me," Lily laughed.

"Everyone has been helping," Sarona smiled, "Natalia is very good, just," Sarona watched Natalia walk around the room, "pushy."

"Natalia," Lily called, "if people are coming I need to clean up. Can you make sure Paul is dressed, and cleaned up." Lily slowly handed him to Natalia.

"Of course," Natalia smiled down at the bundle in her arms, "I would have thought Joe would have chosen a family name."

"I named him," Lily steadied herself as Sarona helped her out of bed. Natalia looked at Sarona, who only shook her head, understanding it was not to be questioned.

…

Lily brushed her hair, and adjusted her clean nightgown. "I feel better already." She announced sitting back on the bed. Sarona pulled the covers down. Slowly Lily got into bed, "I know," she said watching Sarona. Sarona seemed to hold her breath, "Joe should have named him. But he is not here." Sarona stood up straight.

"No," she agreed, "I wish I could give you an answer, I wish it were different."

"But it isn't," Lily adjusted the covers around her.

"Hey mom," Lily and Sarona looked toward the door to see Colby standing smiling.

"Hi," Lily smiled back.

"For just having a baby and almost dieing you look good," he joked, "I wanted to say hi, before the crowds hit."

"Crowds," Lily asked.

"Oh, full house down there," Colby laughed, "you don't smell the nine dozen cookies Renee's has baked?"

"No, I have to say my smell and hearing went back to normal." Lily answered. "Where were you?"

"Me," Colby pointed to his chest.

"You are not wearing a shirt, you just shifted," Lily questioned, "I can all but feel the heat coming off of you."

"Yeah, I was out," Colby nodded. Sarona placed a fresh glass of water next to Lily.

"I am going to get the baby," she smiled, "you should try to nurse him." Sarona walked past Colby squeezing his arm. Lily pretended she didn't notice.

"Still looking for Joe," Lily asked.

"Yeah," Colby rubbed his neck. He was lying, Lily could tell. On top of the fact Jonathan told her he was close.

"I just wanted to say hi," Colby seemed in a hurry to leave. They were all hiding something. Lily could tell, "you have to feed the baby."

"Paul, his name is Paul," Lily spoke up.

"Paul, you have to feed Paul," Colby smiled, "and you got people waiting. I will visit later."

…

Lily finished feeding Paul with Sarona's help. "Being a mom suit you," Sarona smiled.

"I feel like I have to," Lily stopped.

"Hey," Sarona rubbed her back, "don't give up." Lily could only nod. "You ready," Sarona asked.

"Yeah," Lily smiled, seeing people would help. Sarona walked into the hall waving for someone. Kane and Taker walked in. Lily smiled big, they were the closest things to brothers she had. Kane sat down next to Lily peering over. Taker stood at the end of the bed. "You want to hold him," Lily asked Kane, who smiled and nodded in return. Kane held his arms out, Lily placed the baby in his arms. He liked so small, Kane looked down smiling.

"He looks like Joe," Kane looked up at Lily.

"I named him Paul," Lily said.

"He is very proud of you," Taker said.

"I hope," Lily tried to push the eager to cry away. "You want to," Lily pointed to the baby. Taker held his hand up. "I forgot sorry." With Taker being the one who took souls, he could have little to no physical contact with the living. The fact he came at all, meant so much to Lily. Kane gently rocked Paul back and forth. For a moment Lily felt sad, Kane and Taker would never have families. They would never know what it was to fall in love. But maybe they were lucky, they would not know the pain of broken heart. "Thank you both for coming."

"I am glad you are both ok," Kane handed Paul back to Lily. They said their goodbyes.

"He's gone Lily," Taker said before leaving. Lily met his eyes. "You killed him, and I took him." Lily nodded in understanding, relief washed over her. It also made her realize just how close to death she had come.

…

"Well there she is," Lily sat up rubbing her eyes, she must have dozed off. "You are as pretty as he said." Standing in the doorway was Joe's cousin Dwayne Johnson. Lily had never met him, only heard stories. He had a huge smile across his face. He was solid muscle, she now understood why his wolf name was The Rock, he looked like he was chiseled from one. He was the most public of any of them. He had ventured into entertainment. "Sorry to wake he you."

"No," Lily said, "please come in." Paul was sleeping in a bassinet.

"May I," Dwayne walked to it, Lily shook her head. Dwayne reached in slowly bringing Paul out. He cradled him, walking to the window. "He is all Joe," there was that smile. "Oh," Dwyane looked down raising his eyebrow, "you got your mommy's eyes. He is strong."

"He wasn't an easy pregnancy," Lily laughed.

"Joe put his mother through a lot," Dwyane walked across the room, sitting in the edge of the bed.

"You know Joe is," Lily wasn't sure what he heard.

"Yes," Dwyane nodded his head, "he will come back."

"You sure cause it's been awhile," Lily bit her lip.

"He has to much to comeback for," Dwyane adjusted the blanket around Paul. "There a lot of Joe's mother in him, people forget. She was human, that makes the side of Joe a lot stronger."

"Well, Roman is winning out right now," Lily said, "why didn't they try and break up his parents?"

"She was just human, you," Dwyane pointed, "you may look human but are quite powerful. But I think you found that out." It went quite for a minute. "You want to know something," Dwyane asked, "we are not blood cousins." Lily pulled her head back.

"Wait what?"

"Our fathers made a pack," Dwyane answered, "during the war. It was done in the old land."

"Does Joe know that," Lily asked.

"Yes, but honestly we forget," Dwyane shrugged, "kinda like Colby and Jonathan. They are all brother even if not by blood."

"The three of them were, are close," Lily said, "but don't werewolves come from a blood line, kinda like vampires."

"No, vampires are made, we are born. Actually Joe and mine family line come from a cruise."

"Cruise," Lily asked.

"The first of our people were cannibals," Dwyane started, "we eat the wrong person," both laughed. "We were cruise half man half beast." Lily's mind flashed back to seeing Roman with the deer. "Jonathan and Colby's line came from Europe, no one is quite sure how it started. Very loyal group."

"Are you telling me all this so one day I can tell my son," Lily asked. "Because Joe's lost."

"No," Dwyane looked up at Lily, "your love is strong. Very."

"Yes everyone says that," Lily mocked.

"Lily, my people Joe's people were cruised," Lily stopped, "it is in our blood to hate witches. They did this to us, took something away. Changed us and our future."

"Do you hate me," Lily asked.

"No," Dwyane answered, "do you remember how hard Joe's sisters were in you?"

"Yes," Lily answered, and wondered how they would have taken the news of a baby. "But your family Joe's family they fought in the war."

"Soldiers fight," Dwyane said.

"So why are we were we together, if it is encoded in him. If all this history says no," Lily didn't want to cry.

"Because he loves you," Dwyane answered, "love can break cruises." Lily studied his face. "Remember who and what you are." Dwyane handed Paul back to Lily. "He is amazing," Dwyane smiled.

"Thank you for coming," Lily still tried to figure out what Dwyane was saying. She was sure he was trying to tell her something.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here,"Natalya held her hands out, "I will take him back. Hunter will be here any minute." Renee held Paul close to her. She didn't like Natalay, she had barged in, telling everyone what to do. Elves were that way, work, organization, a place for everything and everything in its place.

"I can take him to Lily," Renee said tight lipped.

"Renee," Natalya placed her hands on her hips. Fairies were so emotional, Natalay had always thought of them as air headed. This was Natalya job, her purpose really.

"Hey," Mercedes stepped between the two woman, "Natalya let Renee take Paul to Lily. Renee really hasn't seen her since she woke up." Natalya pursed her lips giving both ladies a long look. "Fine," she finally said waving Renee off.

"Now Renee," Mercedes took Renee gently by the shoulders, being sure she had her attention. "Remember what we agreed." Mercedes looked at Renee studying her face.

"I know," Renee whispered, adjusting the baby in her arms.

"You think you will be ok," Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Renee gave a firm head shake.

"Just for now, ok, once things settle down. Lily get hers strength back," Mercedes smiled, she hoped Renee would be able to keep her emotions at bay.

…

Lily's eyes opened hearing Paul make a small whine. "I think he is hungry," Renee let Lily sit up.

"Can't seem to keep my eyes open," Lily smiled. "Wondering when I would see you."

"I know you need rest," Renee gently handed Paul to Lily.

"Thank you," Lily took him. "You have been such a big help. But I knew you would. His clothes are so cute, I didn't know you sewed." Renee's cheeked turned red. "Thank you, I wouldn't have made it without you." Lily reached for Renee's hand. "You were really brave."

"You were really strong," Renee smiled, "I knew you could do it."

"You were always my biggest cheerleader." Lily looked down at Paul.

"He looks like Joe," Renee said. Lily nodded.

"Dwyane was here," Lily brushed the top of Paul's head. "I feel like he was telling me something." Renee sat quite. "This was supposed to be so different."

"Don't give up," Renee's voice was small. Lily studied her face.

"Renee," Lily's voice was low, "do you."

"Hunter is here," Natalay appeared in the doorway. Lily kept her eyes on Renee. There was something there, something Renee wanted to say.

"I will see you later," Renee stood watching Natalay. There was tension there, and not just over who got to do what. Something was not being said.

"Congratulations," Hunter walked in, dress in a sport coat and slacks. He always looked all business. He handed Lily a vase of flowers, "Stephanie sends her well wishes." Natalya walked over taking the vase.

"Leave them on the dress," Lily nodded her head toward it. Hunter moved next to Lily's shoulder, looking down at the baby. A smile came to his face, it made him look soft.

"May I," Hunter pointed, Lily handed Paul over. Hunter gently adjusted his arms around him. "I remember when the girls were this small, goes by fast." Lily smiled.

"Do you miss being," Lily stopped. Hunter looked up at Lily. Lily wondered if she should even ask. He was barely in the room. She wasn't sure how many people knew, that Hunter had given up being a werewolf for Stephanie. Many believed it was more for her family name.

"So, Joe told you mine secret," Paul chuckled.

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have."

"No," Hunter shook his head, "being in your situation. I don't see Joe around."

"He is not," Lily eyes drifted down. "It has been months." Hunter took a breathe in raising his eyebrows. "But I just, Dwyane said something. And I have been thinking."

"Lily," Hunter's voice was deep, "what I did was my choice. I wanted to be with Stephaine. And I wanted this life."

"But don't you miss, being," Lily asked.

"I loved Stephaine more," Hunter smiled when he said her name. Lily saw her as harsh and ruthless. Lily was sure she knew Haymen's plan. And Lily always felt Stephaine didn't like her. But clearly Hunter saw something more. Something worth changing the very person he was.

"How did you do it," Lily asked.

"There was a witch, Lita," Hunter looked down at the baby, "I gave her money she gave me this god all full tasting stuff."

"Did Stephaine know," Lily asked.

"Yeah, we talked. I knew her father wasn't going to let us marry. Their family simply watches and rules. No magic there, it was set that way to keep them neutral. Lily I am sure your head is in a million places. Joe is an alpha, he was born for that role." Hunter handed the baby back to Lily.

"I just don't know why he won't come back. Dwyane kept talking about love and," Lily's voice filled with emotion. "It is like I can't reach him. I don't know if Joe is there anymore. And if our love is so strong, why," her voice caught in her throat. "I feel like I can't focus on being a mom."

"You are strong, that is why they sent you out. You hold nature in your hand, you can destroy and rebuild," Hunter rubbed his chin. He saw her pain, heart ache.

"I don't know what to do," Lily's closed her eyes, "I wish someone could tell me." Hunter stood his hand went to his hips. He walked to the window, walked back looking toward the door. "I know what you had to do, what Bray made you think," Hunter stopped, "that had to do something to him." Just hearing it, just hearing that no one could say out loud what had happened. That Joe made Colby mark her. It made Lily's chest tight.

"But he knew I was only doing it to save us, he convinced me. I tried to tell him, he has to know I love him." Lily almost felt light headed. "He promised after we would have us."

"You have too," Hunter head hung, "you have to convince Roman. He is protecting Joe. And while Joe could maybe make sense of it. And he knew you didn't love Colby. It is that whole alpha male thing. Roman has taken over," a look of fear came over Lily. "Protecting, with anything that happened. It is like survival. We," Hunter paused, "wolfs feel, and we feel everything and it is raw. I know how much I love my family. And I know what would do to me if I even thought I could lose that."

"Guess that part of," Lily paused thinking of the right word, "I guess that never leaves.

"Roman needs you," Hunter sat back down next to Lily.

"I don't know where he is, and honestly no one really gives me a lot of alone time," Lily hadn't even had time to realize she was almost never alone. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You should be happy, both of you should, maybe it is my apology," Hunter looked away from Lily. He knew they should have acted on Lesnar. He reeked havoc, killed, and tortured. They sat quiet for a minute.

"Did you see Scott and Kevin," Lily asked, she could hear Natalay coming toward the room. "You should say hi." Hunter smiled, standing.

"He is a cute baby," Hunter pointed, "great name."

"Why did you keep Hunter, and not Paul," Lily asked.

"Guess I wanted to keep something," Hunter shrugged.

"Thank you," Lily said low, seeing Natalay in the doorway. Hunter gave a nod, making his way to the door.

"Did you have a nice visit," Natalay asked.

"Very," Lily mind raced with all he had told her. "Maybe I could get up go down stairs." It was like she had a new energy.

"Oh," a nervous laugh came from Natalay, "not yet, plus the twins will be here." Lily watched Natalay darted around the room. Like with Renee Lily was starting to feel she was hiding something. It seemed they all were, Kevin and Scott hadn't been up. Colby, Jonathan, and the rest seemed distant. Lily pulled the covers back. Natalay move quite to caught Lily as she stood, "Natalay I am just going to the bedroom. Please take Paul and lay him in the bassinet." Natalay gave a nervous smile, and head nod.

"Twin will be here soon," she called after Lily.

….

Lily closed the bathroom door locking it. She leaned against the sink , turning it on. She wanted out of this room, she needed to find Roman. She had to find away to get through to him. It had always been Colby or Jonathan trying, Roman had to notice. Was her not being there keeping Joe away? She shut the water off, placing both hands in she splashed a handful on her face.

"Nikki and Brie are here," Natalay called.

"Be right there," Lily called back grabbing a towel patting her face. Hanging the towel she reached to empty the sink, then stopped. Water, the twins, Lily looked toward the door. Lily didn't want to ask, wasn't even sure if they could. But maybe.

...

Hunter stopped seeing Kevin with his back toward him. He stood in the barn doorway, still tall and strong. He hadn't spoken to his old pack members for years. After the war and the loses they faced, everyone seemed to spilt. Kevin spent years following Scott. Trying to keep him safe from himself. And after Hunter lost Shawn nothing was the same. He never wanted to feel that raw pain again.

"Been a long time," Kevin called not turning around. Hunter felt uncomfortable, he should have just left. To think he could just walk up, say hi. Act as if nothing happened, as if there was hurt feelings.

"I just," Hunter hung his head, "it has been too long."

"What wife couldn't make it," Kevin gave a half grin. "No hair?"

"It was to much, you know," Hunter smiled nervously. "Stephanie is with the girls."

"They must be big," Kevin said, "I mean I have never seen them ,but." Once Hunter married and he was all human. He hadn't reached out of talked to Kevin or Scott in years. It was awkward, Hunter's decision was not excepted well by Kevin or Scott. They just went their separate ways. But Hunter had missed them, when he got married when his girls were born, just the brotherhood they shared.

"I don't know why," Hunter shook his head.

"Why are you here," Kevin's arms crossed his chest. Hunter let out a deep breath he wanted I get this right.

"I just wanted to say hi," Hunter was surprised by the shakiness in his voice. "And maybe I am sorry." Kevin seemed to relax. Both man watched each other.

"I envy them," Kevin looked past Hunter toward the house. "They are trying to stay together. Been through hell, and," Kevin looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe they learned maybe they are stronger," Hunter smiled, he to admired this packs ability to stay together.

"Yeah we thought we were bad ass," Kevin said with a chuckle.

"I wish I handled it different, and I am sorry we are were we are," Paul knew it would never be the same. He was not the same.

"So, you got pictures of theses kids of yours," a smile came to Kevin's face. They were who they were now, but it meant something that Hunter reached out. It showed Kevin that Hunter still cared.

"This is Murphy," Hunter beamed, "she is her mother."

...

Lily came from the bathroom, Nikki and Brie stood hand and hand. Daniel stood next to Brie, Lily felt a hint of guilt. They were pulled into her fight, and paid a huge price. Daniel turned he holding a box in his hand, "for the baby," he held it out. Lily smiled, both girls turned.

"Lily," Brie smiled her head tilted slightly up. Her eyelids permanently closed. Nikki smiled walking guiding Brie with her. It was weird only hearing Brie. They had always talked unison. They wrapped their arms around Lily.

"Thank you for coming," Lily smiled. "Oh," she had almost forgotten Daniel standing arms out. She smiled taking it.

"Open it," Brie cheered. Lily took the top of the box off, she pulled out a mobile. The top was a hub cap, shined and folks, spoons and small pieces of mirror hung down.

"Daniel, did you make this," Lily looked up at Daniel, he nodded a smile came across his face. "It is beautiful. Paul will love it."

"Can we hold him," Brie asked.

"Of course," Lily took Paul from his bassinet. Brie and Nikki sat close to each other on the bed. Lily placed Paul in Brie arms. She wrapped them around him. She smiled placing her hand in his tiny chert. Nikki watched her smiling. Lily wondered if they found a way to communicate. What Lanser had done than to them was cruel. Taking Brie's eyes and Nikki's tongue. She hadn't seen them since the day they were attacked.

Brie handed Paul it Nikki, she smiled at Lily. "He is strong," Brie turned her head blindly toward Lily. "Daniel," Brie called. Daniel moved to Brie's side, "will you bring Nikki water." Daniel nodded, as Nikki smiled at him. Nikki watched Daniel walk out of the room. Once his footsteps faded, Nikki squeezed Brie's hand. "We don't have much time," Brie stood, Nikki slowly stood next to her.

"Time," Lily questioned.

"The bathroom," Brie answered, "we saw, and knew you wouldn't ask."

"How," Lily, stood with them. Yes, she had tjought of it while standing in the bathroom. Once she saw them she couldn't ask. "Can you."

"Yes, but we have yo hurry," they moved up the bathroom. Nikki handed Lily the baby locking the bathroom door. Nikki lead Brie to the sink. Lily squeezed next to them, she watched as their hands moved. It was dark, Lily leaned in closer trying yo make out the what was in front of her. It was a dark room, she could make out a chain. As the image moved she saw a Roman he was chained, laying ion a floor covered in hay. Panic came over Lily, she bounced in place, Paul must have sensed it. He had started to cry. Lily watched the water, Roman lifted his head, standing. His back arched fur standing, he lunged forward, the chain stopped him. Lily hoped to see who or what was there. Roman was trapped somewhere. "What," Lily hand went yo her mouth, Hunter and Kevin stood over Roman.


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki grabbed Brie's arm. Lily only shook with anger, Paul seemed to wail. "Here," Lily handed Paul to Nikki, her eyes filled with fear, she shook her head. "Do not let anyone in this room," Lily face was red.

"Lily," Brie called, "they will get in."

"No, they won't," Lily was gone the door slamming behind her. Nikki grabbed Brie's hand.

"They will stop her," Brie held Nikki's hand. Paul had seem to quite. "Here," Brie felt her way to the door. As she reached her hand out it was pushed back. She tried again, she didn't feel pain just a block keeping her from the door. "She's done something to the door." Nikki pulled Brie back, Brie's head turned in Nikki's direction, "we wait."

The house shook causing everyone to hold on to something, "what the hell," Trinity looked around.

"The baby," Colby was making his way to the stairs. Lily flew past him, throwing him back landing on his back. She didn't look or speak to anyone.

"Lily," Natalya yelled, "where is the baby," she was answered with the door slamming.

"Oh hell," Colby groaned, flipping himself over trying to get up.

"Here," Trinity went to help him the shaking had stopped. "What is going on."

"We have get upstairs," Colby shook his fall off.

"She can't go out there," Natalya went for the door. Like Brie she wasn't able to reach it. "Something."

"She fixed the door," Colby looked the stairs, "where are Renee and Jonathan?" Each started calling their name.

"Up here," Trinity heard.

" They must be in their room," Trinity took the hand rail to the stair, she waited, "seems ok," the three started up the stairs. They were greeted by Jonathan in the hall, hair a mess, t shirt in hand.

"Dude," Colby shook his head, "the house is coming down around us and you."

"Might as well go out happy, what was that," Jonathan asked pulling his shirt on.

"Lily," Colby answered, they all walked to Lily's room. The door was open.

"Brie,Nikki," Natalya called out. They were answered with silence, "girls it is ok."

"Surprised Daniel isn't here," Trinity looked around listening, "bathroom, they are in the bathroom."

"She is fucking smart," Jonathan looked out the window.

"I shouldn't have left," Natalya knocked on the door, "girls it is ok, just open the door." Colby walked back and forth. "Do you have the baby?"

"He is in the there," Colby answered, his nerves were on edge. He needed to get in that room.

"The twins must have shown her," Trinity sat in the bed.

"Girls please," Natalya called into the door again. Colby pushed past Natalya, he reached for the handle.

"Damn it Lily," he pressed his head against the door, "the baby is fine."

"We should have just told her," Renee had found them, she stood next to Jonathan.

"We thought it was the right thing," Jonathan pulled her close kissing her forehead.

"But she is mad now," Renee buried her head in his chest.

"We just have to wait," Trinity said, "maybe this is for the best. She needs to know the truth, all of it."

...

"How long,"Hunter asked, standing next to Kevin. They stood over a pen, in it laid Roman. When the baby was born Roman made his way into the house. Jonathan, Colby and Trinity got him into the barn. Renee managed to chain him.

"About two weeks," Kevin answered.

"Shit," Hunter's hand ran over his face. "You know she is losing her mind up there." Hunter pointed, if he saw her pain how could they not?

"It is complicated," Kevin tried to explain.

"You can't do this to him, to her," Hunter yelled.

"Look, you really have no idea what is going on," Kevin shot back, "you have been here, what a hour! You think you know something?"

"I know I see him chained," Hunter yelled back. "Kevin, this isn't right! And don't make this about us."

"Hunter go just go," Kevin stopped, his head moved up.

" What," Hunter knew that look. Something was about to happen, and from the look on Kevin's face, it was something big.

"Get down," Kevin said with a slow low voice. Hunter only moved his eyes, "now," Kevin pulled him to the ground. The door blew open, Roman howled. "Just stay down." Lily stopped just inside the door. Kevin and Hunter didn't move, Hunter could feel Kevin shake.

"Roman," Lily walked to the edge of the pen that held him. He moved to the corner. She reached for the chain, it seemed to melt in her hands. Roman stayed in the corner. "Are you ok," Lily was out of breath holding herself up. "I broke the chain," Roman didn't move. "Roman."

"Lily," Kevin slowly stood. "Why don't we talk."

"Stay away," Lily growled, "how could you?"

"Why don't you let me explain," Kevin held his hands out.

"I want you to leave," Lily didn't take her eyes off Roman. "What did you do to him? He looks scared. You know how," she steadied herself. "I was been worried, I have just about given up on him."

"He is," Kevin answered.

"Yeah you chained him and," Lily choked back tears.

"Lily he is scared of you," Kevin voice was low. Lily turned.

"That is crazy, I saw him in the woods, heard him," Lily looked back at Roman.

"He wanted to see the baby, he knows Paul is his," it hurt to tell her this. "He will protect him." Roman turned staying low, the hair stood on his back.

"I don't understand," Kevin could see Lily's hand holding tight to the wood of the pen. Roman growl became louder. "Roman."

"Lily just come here," Kevin watched Roman. " _Lily get down, stay still."_ Colby's words played back.

"But I saw," Kevin needed to claim her, if she got any more upset she might bring the barn down around them. "Why would be scared of me?"

"We will talk," Kevin took a step forward. "Go back to the house," Lily only watched Roman. His teeth showed.

"No," Lily shook her head, "leave." Tears rolled down her face seemed blank.

"I don't," Kevin fear was raising, the tension was too much.

"Kevin," Hunter spoke, "just let her." Both man stood only watching. Roman growled looking back and forth between all three. Kevin looked at Hunter, who gave a nod.

"Just yell," Kevin finally said, he knew she wasn't leaving. Not without him. Hunter seemed to push him forward.

"Remember what I said," Hunter said as he passed her by. Lily only watched Roman. He stayed low, any minute he could leap at her.

"Why," Lily shook," how could you be scared of me?" She moved to the small door, she opened it. "Roman," she held her hand out. "You have to know, I know Joe is in there. Paul needs his dad, please." She inched closer. "I need him back." Lily's body hurt, she hadn't been out of bed in over two weeks. She sit not able to stand anymore, "come here." She smiled waving him over. "Roman I am to weak to do anything," Roman stood walking slowing making his way to her. She held on to his neck, he seemed to ease under her touch. She leaned forward, she rested her head against him. He tensed up again, she could feel his breath. She felt so weak, "I love you," her voice was a whisper. "I," it felt like Roman was holding her up. "I don't think I can get up." Roman slide from her grip, "wait." She reached for him.

"Oh dear look what you have done." Lily couldn't open her eyes. "You just won't stop. There must be something there."

"What," Lily tried to focus, "Roman."

"He won't help you. He won't even let Joe out to help you." Lily tried to pull herself up. "Lily just let go."

"Bray," Lily try to speak, "you are dead."

"Yes," Bray was in her face, "so what does that make you?"

"No," Lily felt tears, "Roman go, Kevin!"

"Lily you have lost a lot of blood," Bray shook his head, "what is left here?"

"Joe," Lily cried.

"You know why he feared you? He saw what you really were, what you can really do. He can't control that power, of course it scares him. What kind of man leaves his woman?"

"Shut up," Lily yelled, "you are a liar." It was happening again, Bray was there. He seemed so real.

"Me," Bray laughed, "Joe told you thing would be fine. You would have your happy ending."

"You lied," Lily fought to move. "Where's my son?"

"In the house," Bray mocked.

"You won't have me," Lily cried, "I am his, and only his. You can't change that, nothing will. I love him enough to face you, face a beast and anything else. I gave him a son. If dying is what it takes to show him."

"You're a fool," Bray's smiled, "you think he would do the same for you?"

"He did," Lily answered. "You will never win, cause even in death I will love him." Lily felt herself being lifted. She was moving, she felt the sun on her face.

"Get to the house!"

"Lily, Lily!" She felt herself being lowered.

"We are leaving, shouldn't have come!"

"Daniel!" Lily can't open her eyes. While she couldn't move she felt the chaos around her.

"I," she tried to left her head, "Paul."

"I have him, tell her I have him."

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We are midwives." Lily kept trying to move, maybe just stay still, rest.

"Harper, we need him, go!" All the voices blended together.

"It won't hurt," Lily wanted to let go. This had to end. She created so much trouble, caused so many pain. Maybe she didn't deserve Joe, what kind of mother could she be? "Stay close she is not strong enough to hold him." A warm feeling came over her chest. It was soft, it is brought a peace to her. But with that peace came a need.

"Your story is not over yet. And his won't be like yours."

"Mom," Lily called.

"Remember how Bray taught you to challenge all your hate, fear, and anger? Now you need to feel all the love. This is your family, all of it. I knew the moment I first saw him." Lily could hear her smile. "I was pregnant with you when I went to Sakia. He was so proud. The moment I held him you jumped in my belly."

"But mom," Lily cried.

"Bray was right, there was no mistake in any of this. Not even meeting him. Not what happened with Colby. One big circle."

"But I lost Joe."

"No, you didn't," her mother's voice answered.

"I did, he is gone, Roman," Lily stopped listening, she heard Paul. She could feel him.

"He is strong," her mother's voice had a hint of sadness. "He has both of you."

"But I can't do it myself," Lily's chest hurt.

"You won't have it, baby," her mother's voice seemed to fade, "just open your eyes." Lily fought the light came in.

"Lily," the voice was raspy. She turned her head to it, her vision was still blurred. "Lily wake up."

"Joe."

….

"She has lost a lot of blood," Harper stood at the end of the bed. "Rest, all we can do is wait," Mercedes finished pulling the blankets up.

"What about him," she asked.

"Same I guess," Harper shrugged. "I will be leaving, if there is anything else."

"Did you know," Mercedes had to ask. She knew Harper brought Lily to Bray.

"No, Bray mislead all of us," sadness came to Harper's face.

"Thank you," Mercedes nodded. Harper had always been a man of few words. But the pain and guilt he carried from this shown in his eyes.

"I am glad he is back," Harper smiled.

"Yeah," Mercedes smiled. They both looked over at Lily and Joe curled in bed.

"So what's the word doc," Jonathan walked into the room.

"Rest, when she wakes, she needs to go slow."

"I am glad she is ok, but I don't look forward to her waking up," Jonathan ran his hand through his hair.

"Let's hope she is just so happy Joe is with her," Mercedes raised her eyebrows.

"How are they," everyone turned to Colby. He stood in the doorway.

"Sleeping it off," Jonathan answered, "so how did you know Paul would help her?" Colby had insisted bring Paul to Lily. He had demanded it. Renee had gotten Paul from the twins. Colby had taken him from her laying him on Lily's chest. It seemed to bring some life to Lily. Joe had managed to carry her from the barn. It took Kevin, Scott and Jonathan to get Lily away from him. Colby had frozen with fear. But it wasn't his fear, he felt pulled. He had to get Paul to her.

"You know whole mother's love, give her something to fight for," Colby shrugged.

"Yeah," the word left Jonathan slowly.

"He wake up at all," Colby turned the attention to Joe.

"No he seemed pretty wiped out," Mercedes answered, "managed to get him a shower."

"We should just let them rest,"Jonathan gave Colby a long look.

…..

Jonathan found Colby standing over Paul's bassinet. "How long do you think you can hide it?" Colby didn't react to Jonathan's voice. This moment was coming, maybe it was better that Jonathan was confronting him.

"Too much going on," Colby spoke, there was truth to that. And maybe Colby hoped it wasn't true.

"You think what happened with you and Lily is why?"

"Don't know," Colby turned from the bassinet, "who know why some imprint. I never met anyone till Scott."

"How do you think they will be about it," Jonathan asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose, it is not like it is a bad thing," Colby answered.

"No, I guess not," Jonathan raised his eyes. "How weird is it?"

"I don't know if it is weird," Colby tried to explain, "just overwhelming."

"You know maybe there are no mistakes, maybe there are no coincidences," Jonathan smiled.

"Not that I agreed with him or have forgiven what he did, but maybe Bray got that right." Colby for the first time in a long felt some peace.


End file.
